Hinata's Little Book
by NarHina
Summary: He went to thank her someone who helped him so much, but he saw a book on the bed looking closely he saw it read "Hinata's Diary"
1. Your Words gave me Courage

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did well I would have had Naruto thank Hinata, or take her out for ramen after the exams.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 1: Your Words gave me Courage**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This is an Idea I came up with a while back and finally found the time to write, takes place after Naruto brings back Tsunade, but before the Sasuke Retrieval arc.

* * *

Naruto was walking as he thought about what he was going to do, smiling at himself as he arrived at his destination. He stood there in front of giant gate that towered menacingly over him, two guards on the side that gave him an icy stare, which he gave a glare back. Naruto would never say he was a coward, but with the gate looked almost as if it was alive rather than just a door, unmoving and imposing clearly showing the difference in status between him and the ones who live there the guard's faces were frozen in a neutral mask as they gave their glare, that just seemed to make them more intimidating.

"Maybe I should turn back and try another time." Naruto thought as his will power started to wane, he was used to the glares thanks to the villagers and he would normally just go in shouting and charging like always. But not this time because he knew he could end up doing something he'll regret later, that would make the whole point in coming here redundant.

" _I think you're a proud failure."_ Came a soft voice in his head that gave him a warm feeling and courage filled him like the time he first heard those words.

* * *

 **Flashback Naruto POV**

* * *

 _Stood there before me was a girl with silky midnight blue hair, eyes so soft that I just got lost in them, the most beautiful pale lavender I've ever seen. There was a tint of red on her face as her eyes meet mine, and for some reason that made me happy and warm, when her gaze looked away I was disappointed and slightly hurt, because I liked it when her eye's looked at me, in a way now else ever did. She was the only one who looked at me like that, the only person I've know who looks at me… and not see something else like the monster the villagers see or the Baka everyone else sees._

 _No, not her, her eyes only showed kindness and understanding, never hate or distaste, eyes that saw me… as a person._

 _I felt so down, so worthless, as if everything I did was for nothing, that I really was the failure everyone thought I was. I doubted myself, I thought I would fail to keep my promise to her and lose her because I couldn't keep my word. I felt so weak, unsure of myself and considered giving up then there._

 _But where others would just ignore my turmoil she didn't, she didn't ignore me, no instead she tried to help me._

 _Like the time she was willing to risk herself to help pass the exam, or when she gave me that medicine. I don't know why she was always so kind to me, but when she did those things I felt so happy, because it was the first time anyone has ever been truly kind to me._

 _And here she was again trying to help when I didn't ask and not for herself, but because she wanted to help me._

" _Y…you know, I… when you cheered for me, I felt like I was able to became stronger than ever before and when it was over I…was finally able to like myself a little. To anyone else it might look like absolutely nothing changed about me, but I feel different like I'm a better person now and I've been thinking it's all thanks to you Naruto-Kun." She told me, her soft words, giving me strength and I couldn't believe what I just heard, That I the monster, failure affected her so much._

 _I felt so happy, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe her words and my mask broke the one I wore for as long as I can remember. I told her that I just acted tough, that I felt just like a huge failure. I don't know why I did it, I just couldn't stop, and released everything I always hide, the real me that I've never shown no matter how hard things got or how much pain I was in._

 _But she denied it and told me "Even if you messed up you… were always… how can I say this a proud failure from my point of view." As she said those words I was confused at first, but my heart leapt with joy at what she said next. "When I look at you…you just fill me with such admiration. I'm…I'm not saying your perfect, I mean no one is, but when you do make a mistake you have the guts to pick yourself up and keep trying. I think that courage, to keep getting back up and fighting no matter what, that's what I consider true strength is. I…I believe you're just an incredibly strong person Naruto-Kun."_

* * *

 **End of Flashback**

* * *

 **Normal POV**

* * *

" _With those words you filled me with such courage, Hinata I think you're the incredible one."_ Naruto thought to himself as he stared at the Hyuga compound and took one step forward, ready to do what he came here to do.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Please Review and tell me what you think, the first view chapters are already done, so please review before you go to the next chapter. Also I ask if anyone can draw/ make a cover image for me to use, I was think Part 1 Naruto siting on a bed holding a purple book, with different bookmarks in it and Naruto crying.

Also I remind everyone that I have recommendations and links for forums I set up for adoptions and challenges on my profile so check those out please and be free to use the forums.

Also check out my community below

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	2. Meeting The Father

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did well we would of seen more fluff moment between Naruto and Hinata, like him taking her out to ramen at least once.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 2: Meeting The Father**

* * *

"Excuse me, I would like to see Hinata?" Naruto asked as the guard glared at him and Naruto returned it, not backing down. _"I'm a proud failure"_ he thought no longer willing to back down, despite feeling intimidated.

"A moment." Please one of them said in a monotone voice before leaving through the gate.

A few minutes passed and bored out of his mind, Naruto tried to strike up a conversation with the remaining Hyuga. "So what do you guys, do around here?" Naruto asked the man, but received no answer.

"Helloooo!" Naruto asked again.

"Sheesh I swear all you Hyuga have sticks up your arses, no fun at all." Naruto complained.

"Yes, well fun is banned in the Hyuga clan." The guard spoke for the first time, surprising Naruto.

"Say what, how could they do that no wonder you all act like ass holes most of the time, well except Hinata, you poor things." Naruto continued ranting about how cruel the clan was to banned fun truly believing the guard was serious, until the other guard came back.

"You may come in now." The guard told him, interrupting his rant and he could have sworn the guard was smiling. He escorted Naruto through the garden that to Naruto eyes looked expensive to Naruto.

* * *

As they arrived at the compound standing there was a tall man with white eyes, that gazed icily at him, his brown her and neutral face scared Naruto a bit and then he had a thought. _"This guy looks like Neji."_

"Greetings Uzumaki-San I am Hiashi Hyuga, head of the clan, may I ask why you want to see my daughter?" The clan head enquired.

As the word left his mouth Naruto remembered everything Neji said during their match about the man and then asked **"How the hell could you banned fun!"** Naruto shouted at the clan head, causing him to raise his eyebrows, for having the audacity to speak to him like that to him at their first meeting.

" **I mean; how could you no wonder your clan full of stuck in the muds!"** Naruto ranted causing the guard to laugh.

With a tick mark The clan head told him. "Sorry Uzumaki-San, but we have done no such thing and I ensure you fun is not banned yet."

The gears in Naruto mind turned and he realised what he just said before attempting to bow and apologised "Em… sorry Hyuga-Sama, I just…" Naruto mumbled, not believing he just shouted at the head of the most powerful clan in the village.

"Yes Uzumaki-San, so what business do you have with my daughter, or is your only concern on whether or not our clan has banned fun the only matter you wish to discuss."

"Yes… I mean no." Naruto stuttered embarrassed.

"Please don't tell me someone like you is trying to court her are you." The man's eyes narrowed and his Byakugan active, making him squirm.

"Yes, I wish to thank her." Naruto managed to speak properly and having no idea what court meant. _"Well, if it lets me see her it can't be anything too important."_ He thought.

"Thank her for what?" Hiashi stone face hardly moved, but the tone of his voice scared Naruto, as tried to answer as politely as possible.

"Hyuga-Sama I want to thank her for all she done for me during the exams if she didn't help I doubt I would have gotten as far as I did." Naruto told him making the Hyuga eyes raise.

"And due tell what she did for you?" The clan head demanded.

"Well… she offered to help me during the first test and then gave me some medicine and encouraged me before I fought Neji." Naruto quickly told him in one breathe.

"Then I suppose I could." Hiashi told him and Naruto released a sigh of relief.

"However, I unfortunately can't let that happen." The man told the boy glaring at him and his head moved closer and he Naruto could have sworn he felt killer intent.

" _Crap I messed up, he's going to kill me"_ Naruto cried as he almost shit himself from the stare the Hyuga was given him. _"Damn, what do I do, what do I do, Neji was bad enough and this guy is way stronger than him."_ Naruto shivered as memories of how painful the gentle fist can be came to mind.

"I thank you Uzumaki-San for everything you've done for my family." The Hyuga head bowed and Naruto flinched.

"I'm sorry, please don't kill me!" Naruto begged causing a smile to appear on Hiashi face, before what the man said finally clicked.

"Wait, say what?"

"Since you're fight with Neji, he and Hinata have gotten along quite well and my relationship with her has also improved. My family has been brought together again and it's all thanks to you." Hyuga head explained.

"Though I'm sure I can arrange for your funeral if that is what you want." The Hyuga head joked, though by his tone you would think he was serious.

"No thanks, can I see Hinata now!"

"Here room is down that way." Hiashi told him and Naruto almost ran past him "Uzumaki-San, hurt and I may have to get out the family sword." He glared, letting his not so subtle threat hang in the air.

"Right!" Gulped Naruto _"Hinata's old man is scary."_ Naruto thought as he made his exit as fast as possible.

As the Hyuga head watched the young boy go off and search for his daughter he couldn't help but smile as he thought _"I still got it, I may be willing to let you have my daughter Uzumaki, but I'm not going to make it easy for you. After all I need some way to have some fun, you weren't completely wrong if the elders did have their way they would ban fun in an instant."_ The Hyuga head left already thinking of ways to torment his future son in law.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Please **review** as always and tell me what you think of Hiashi and Naruto, I was trying to show Naruto as someone who can be respectful when he doesn't want his friends in this case Hinata getting in trouble, but dense and speaks without thinking.

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	3. Hinata's Diary, There First Meeting

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did well I would have had Naruto thank Hinata, or take her out for ramen after the exams.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 3: Hinata's Diary , There First Meeting**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** This chapter is were the story starts to get going and we get to see in Hinata head a bit more, the first entry of Hinata Diary.

* * *

Naruto walked down the corned for about an hour getting lost a few times, luckily on the way he meets quit a few Hyuga who didn't have sticks in their ass's, and actually smiled as they gave him directions. _"Man couldn't they have, built this place any less confusing, oh well at least some of the Hyuga knew how to have fun."_ On his way many Hyuga congratulated him on his victory over Neji. _"A few of them looked sick like Hinata does I wonder if it's a Hyuga thing, then again, only girls seem to do it."_ Naruto just filed that under the weird things Hyuga's seem to do and left it at that.

Finally, Naruto made it to the room, he assumed was Hinata's. It had a traditional Shoji for doors (Japanese sliding door) as he slid the door open Naruto could see a plain room, though the walls were tinted a pale lavender rather than the stainless white and grey of the rest of the compound.

There was a single bed that looked almost like a double, a desk with a mirror on it and a few books. The room was empty of anything else and Naruto doubted it was Hinata's room.

As he entered to look around, he thought _"Maybe this isn't the right room"_ however, just before, he left he saw a book on the bed looking closely he saw it read _"Hinata's Diary"_

"Well, I guess I got the right room, I'll just wait for her here." He said out loud taking a seat on the bed, his eye wondered the book next to him, it was dark purple and it had different colour bookmarks hanging out of it, specifying pages.

Naruto straightedge out as he focused his stare at the wall _"I really shouldn't."_ he thought, but his thoughts and gaze kept wandering to the book. _"I wonder what's in it, I always wanted to know more about Hinata, but it would be wrong to just read it."_ Naruto kept auguring with himself for about 10 minutes, until his patients and will power reached its limit.

"I know it's rude, but I need to know what else she thinks about me, just a quick look." Naruto hand slowly reached out and opened the first page with a bookmark in it. The bookmark was designed with red and wool pattern that almost made him think it was fabric rather than paper.

* * *

 ** _Dear D_** ** _iary_**

 _ **25/ 12/ AC 215** (AC stands for After Chakra and the number after it is the year, the number before it are the day and month.)_

 _Today something amazing happened, it snowed, it was the first time I got to play out in the snow, I was really sad since my mother wasn't around to enjoy it with me, but it was really beautiful I'm sure she would have loved it._

 _It's been really hard since she…passed away and father been getting distance, but Hanabi been really nice to have around and we've been playing together almost every day._

 _I tried to bring her, but her care taker said she couldn't go outside, so I left on my own. No one escorted me and when I tried to tell father he didn't care._

 _I was upset about that, but as I watched the snow fall it all went away, I used my Byakugan to watch the snow and I could see the patterns of the snowflakes they were all so different and beautiful watching them fall all around me, it was like it was raining gems, I wished I could have just collected them all up._

 _But then some mean boys came up to me and started calling me names, they kept calling me Byakugan monster and saying I had ugly eyes and it hurt so much, I started to cry and they just kept calling me more names. I just wished for them to go away and for someone to help me._

* * *

Naruto's teeth clenched as he read that and he resolved to have another word with Hinata's father _"Clan head or not he wasn't going to get away for treating Hinata like that"_ he also made a mental note to look for the boys _"Hinata has beautiful eyes."_

* * *

 _And then he came the most handsome boy I have ever met he had these adorable whisker marks and bright blond hair that just seemed to glow, and sparkling blue eyes that looked so determined and strong. He wore a bright red scarf and an orange jacket with a red spiral on it like the one on the Chunin vest. He was so beautiful and radiant as he stood there the snow made him stand out with all his bright colours, but it seemed natural as if the snow was embracing him. He bravely stood up to the boys and told them to back off, he protected me a total stranger. I was so surprised and happy that someone came to help, but so afraid that the boy would get hurt because of me. I remembered seeing the boy before and being told to stay away from, he always looked so lonely yet I did nothing but despite that he was helping me. The boy who I was told was dangerous was protecting me._

* * *

Naruto felt angry bubble up as he read, he didn't know why he was happy that someone rescued Hinata, but felt angry when he heard just how happy, Hinata seemed to describe the _handsome_ boy.

* * *

 _The boys that were bullying me recognised him too, and they said everyone hates him and asked who he is. And then he spoke up and proudly proclaimed "I'm Naruto Uzumaki, the future Hokage-Dattebayo" I thought it was cute how he said Dattebayo at the end and was amazed at how confident he was, something I really lack._

* * *

" _Wait, she meant me, Hinata thinks I'm handsome and cute."_ Naruto blushed at the thought and remembered saving a girl from bullies long ago.

* * *

 _The boys just laughed, saying he would never be Hokage, but I believed him I knew he would do it, and become a great Hokage and protect others just like he was me. I don't know why I thought that, but the way he said it, the look in his eyes, I knew without a doubt he would make it happen someday._

* * *

" _Hinata you believed in me even then"_ Naruto thought as he read.

* * *

 _My rescuer didn't take their laughing so well and made a hand signs and with a poof of smoke, two adorable little Naruto's were standing squeaking out threats. They were just so cute, I just wanted to hug them and take them home with me, but I was really scared because I knew that wasn't supposed to happen and one of the boy's punched Naruto, knocking him out._

* * *

As he read Naruto was embarrassed as the memory of that particular failure at the clone Jutsu came to mind and how he embarrassed himself only to get knocked out in one hit. Though the thought of Hinata hugging little him's made him blush and forget his failure.

* * *

 _The boy's garbed Naruto's scarf and proceeded to stretch and play with it ruining it, and ripping it. When they finally left I went to check on the Naruto and see he was alright. He jumped up shouting how he was going to beat them with super cool Jutsu that made me laugh, but he grew disappointed and started to rub his face as he realised the boys were gone and the pain hit him._

 _I asked if he was alright and tried to apologise for the ruined scarf, but he just smiled and waved off telling me to forget about._

 _I my heart beat so fast as he smiled and I was so happy, he was a total stranger that got hurt because of me, who lost his scarf because of me and all he did was smile and ask if I was alright. I knew then that everything everybody said about him was wrong._

 _I brought what was left of the scarf back as a memento of my meeting with Naruto-Kun and promise to knit him a new scarf and thank Naruto-Kun for all he did that day._

* * *

As he read Naruto was filled with joy, that Hinata cared about him even back then and was looking forward to getting that scarf. As Naruto placed the bookmark back in, he realised that it was made to look like the scarf he lost that day. Naruto thought about closing the book, but after hearing how much Hinata thought about their first meeting he wanted to learn more about her and opened the second page with the bookmark in it.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hope you enjoyed the look with in Hinata Diary, also did I use line breaks a bit to much I wanted to make sure there was no confusion between Hinata Diary and Naruto commentary.

Now I plan to go through some key points in Naruto and Hinata life, next chapter will be about Hinata first day at the academy and Naruto being in her class. Also if anyone has any ideas for diary entry's please say and I'll see about doing them.

There should be a quick update since I want the chapters to be small, but I have other stories to write and fanfiction to read.

 **Oh Before I forget Review! Please! and the next chapter may come out quicker.**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	4. Hinata's First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did well I would have had Naruto thank Hinata, or take her out for ramen after the exams.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 4: Hinata's First Day**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Yo another chapter done, this ones has bit more emotion as Naruto learns more about Hinata and shows what Hinata first thought as she started to learn about Naruto life.

Also I would like to thank **AlphaMike369** who pointed out the date I used for Hinata entry was wrong, Sorry about that I changed it, since I was so in to writing the story I just put any date I could think of at the time. Also please check out his stories too.

* * *

Naruto looked at the book and opened the page with the second bookmark in it, this bookmark was black and had a 1st on it in orange.

Opening the page Naruto started to read.

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **10/ 01/ AC 216**_

 _Today was the first day I started at the ninja academy, I was really sad when my father was too busy to go to the opening ceremony so my care taker Ko escorted me there instead._

 _But when I got to the Ninja academy I saw him, the same boy that I've been dreaming about since I meet him a few weeks ago Naruto-Kun._

Naruto blushed as he read that Hinata was dreaming about him back then and wonder what sort of dreams she had.

 _He was sitting so on the swing all alone, he had a smile, but it just seemed wrong somehow it didn't make me happy or fill me with warmth like it did when I first saw him smile._

 _Look around and I saw all the adults glaring at something, even Ko was, when I tracked where they were looking I saw Naruto-Kun on the same swing as before. I didn't know what it was everyone was looking so scary and angry about and wondered why Naruto-Kun didn't move out of their sights._

* * *

"They were angry because of me, because I was there someplace everyone else didn't think I belonged." Naruto said as he read the section and he remembered that no matter how hard he tried to avoid the glares they always seemed to follow him. A hand went to his stomach and he thought about the reason why he had to endure those glares all his life _"Because they saw me as a monster."_ Shaking himself out of his depressing thoughts Naruto carried on reading.

* * *

 _I tried to go over to where Naruto-Kun was, wanting to thank him and maybe, just maybe, be his friend, but Ko stopped by putting a hand on my shoulder and told me I must stay away from that boy._

 _I remembered Ko saying that before so many times, when I saw Naruto-Kun in the streets of the villager. I asked why and he told me Naruto-Kun was dangerous, but he's not Naruto-Kun is the nicest person I know._

 _When I asked why he thought that he never gave me a straight answer and just kept telling me to stay away from him and held me in place._

 _As the students all lined up I saw Naruto-Kun get in line and the glares followed him, I realised then that what all the people were glaring at was Naruto-Kun. Why him, why did everyone hate him when he's done nothing wrong, why did he smile as they did. I asked, but I all I could do was watch as they glared at him._

* * *

"You tried to help me even back then Hinata-Chan, thank you" Naruto whispered as his hand caressed the entry and he gave a sad smile _"I did nothing wrong, but exist yet everyone else didn't care and hated me anyway, but you didn't, you cared enough to question them. I smiled back then because it was all I could do."_ Naruto thought answering Hinata old question.

* * *

 _As we got into line my eye's stayed on Naruto-Kun and I watched as his expression changed from that smile that seemed so wrong to a look of determination that just fitted him so perfectly it made him… look so fierce. As the origination started, I watched Naruto-Kun, how his face looked so focused and his eyes burned with resolve and purpose, he looked indomitable as he gave Hokage-Sama his one hundred percent attention. As I gazed at the intensity he was giving to a speech most kids would ignore, I couldn't help, but fill a warmth spread over me and admire him._

 _Naruto-Kun clearly knew why he was here, what he wanted and was prepared to overcome any obstacle to reach his goal._

* * *

Naruto started to blush as he felt heat make its way up his cheeks at just how much attention Hinata seemed to give him. _"I wanted attention like that my whole life, yet the one person to actually give me it was the one I least expected, Hinata-Chan if only I've known."_ Naruto mulled over the words, the way Hinata seemed to care, the way she saw him and understood him better than anyone else was all he ever truly wanted.

* * *

 _After the origination, I parted ways with Ko and went to my first class and was delighted to see Naruto-Kun and me were together, Naruto-Kun immediately took a seat in the middle row, I wanted to sit next to him, but I chickened out and sat at the row behind him._

 _I just felt so scared, would he have remembered me, would he welcome or would he tell me to go away like my father does._

 _I just couldn't sit next him I was so scared of messing up and embarrassing myself in front of him._

* * *

"I would have welcomed you Hinata-Chan, I would have been delighted that someone didn't mind being so close to me." Naruto answered as if Hinata was there with him. Happy that someone wanted to befriend him, but sad that it never happened.

* * *

 _As the class filled up I saw that no one sat next to Naruto-Kun, all the other children seemed to avoid him. I watched as Naruto watched the students pass by him and he looked so lonely I couldn't help, but think if I wasn't such a cowered I could have been there for him then._

 _As our Sensei came in I saw him single out Naruto-Kun and give him glare just like the adults outside did._

 _As class went on Naruto stayed focused and tried to ask questions, but whenever he did that man, just insulted him and caused all the other students to laugh at him. He kept picking on Naruto-Kun and I just couldn't bring myself to call him Sensei, he didn't deserve it and no one question me since I was the Hyuga heir and juts ignored the fact._

 _I watched Naruto-Kun throughout class and noticed he no longer tried asking questions since no matter how many times he asked the teacher would never answer them, in less someone else asked it in the first place._

 _I decided to start asking questions myself, it was really hard, since everyone focused on me especially Naruto-Kun. But the man answered any questions I asked, without question, so whenever I saw Naruto-Kun struggling I would ask questions in his stead and was happy to see Naruto-Kun taking down notes as I did._

 _I was so happy to be helping him I even asked some of the other questions Naruto-Kun asked near the start and the teacher answered them not noticing they were all questions Naruto-Kun asked him before._

 _I was happy to be helping Naruto-Kun in some way, but also sad and angry because that man just refused to give Naruto-Kun any help like a Sensei should._

* * *

As Naruto read through he felt happy that Hinata wanted to sit next him and be there for him, but when she started to ask questions on his behalf Naruto couldn't help the smile and lone tear that came to his face. _"I remember this was when I tried, at the academy, but the sensei's always ignored me."_ Naruto felt a spike of angry as he remembered, how much it hurt having the teachers against him before Iruka-Sensei came along. He was happy that Hinata saw it and was angry on his behalf and tried to help him, though he had a hard time imagining her angry. "Hinata-Chan I promise I'm going to make it up to you for all you've done for me over the years."

* * *

 _As class ended, everyone got into groups and started eating lunch together, I saw Naruto-Kun and thought about going over and asking him to eat launch. I was so nervous and by the time I got to Naruto-Kun's seat he got up and left the class. I scold myself for not being able to talk to him like I wanted, so I followed him._

 _Naruto-Kun went to a training ground close to the academy, I watched as he trained by himself and all launch._

 _I was really impressed because Naruto kept doing exercise that were difficult for people our age, but he never stopped. He struggled to do, sets of a hundred push ups, sit ups and ran laps._

 _Naruto-Kun was just so amazing, even though he had so much trouble doing the exercise he didn't stop, until he finished and then started all over again._

 _As I watched Naruto-Kun, I could see the sweat roll down his head and his shirt stuck to him, clinging to him and showing off some already developed muscles. His hair was wet from the sweat and he seemed to sparkle as the sun hit the droplets. I couldn't help, but think Naruto-Kun, looked so…what's the word hot, that's what I remember some of the older Hyuga describing boy's like that and I couldn't help, but agree. As I watched Naruto-Kun train I just felt so warm and light headed like I would faint, so yes hot was defiantly the word I would use to describe Naruto-Kun_

 _Suddenly I heard a loud grumbling noise, and the bell rang, I realised that I spent the whole lunch break watching Naruto-Kun. I never had my lunch and neither did Naruto-Kun, seeing that it didn't seem like he brought one, I thought about seeing if he wanted to share mine, but class started so I decided to wait until the day ends._

* * *

Naruto was blushing his face going red as he read that Hinata watched him train _"Hinata-Chan thinks I'm hot."_ Naruto hand tugged at his collar as he tried to cool down, his body heating up as Hinata descried how she thought he was hot and the detailed notes and even some drawing, of how he looked. And if he looked closer he would see some red dried blots on the page that were faded away from years ago. Naruto was embarrassed and impressed by the detailed drawing of himself Hinata did.

* * *

 _Class went on like before and when it ended, I tried to approach Naruto-Kun to eat my lunch with him, but I was stopped as Ko grabbed me. I tried to go to Naruto-Kun, but Ko refused and dragged me off as I watched Naruto-Kun take a seat on the swing. I saw that he was sad, his face looking so lonely and empty, it hurt seeing Naruto-Kun like that, it just didn't suit him, but then I heard the them. The adults said so many mean things about him, like he shouldn't be there, or he was a monster and so many worse things. I was useless to help Naruto-Kun as they insulted him and I just keep seeing Naruto-Kun sad face over again, I... I failed him, if only I sat next him or tried harder maybe Naruto-Kun wouldn't have looked so hurt._

* * *

As Naruto read the last bit he couldn't help, but see some tear stains, proof that Hinata cried for him that day. Naruto felt so stupid as he read how much Hinata was hurt over him back then and he didn't even notice so caught up in his own troubles to see, the one person who cared for him, the one who cried for him. "Hinata-Chan it wasn't your fault." Naruto whispered as he re-read the last line. Having learned so many secrets about Hinata, Naruto decided to keep reading and promised to himself, he was going to get to know Hinata better once he was done, the one person who's always watched and cared for him.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** If anyone has any idea about what I can do please say, also I am thinking of having maybe Neji and Hanabi pop up and find out out about some of the things Hinata wrote about them. Stay toned for the next chapter.

Naruto and Hinata Forever:)


	5. Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did we would have Hinata Hiden. I mean come on we had an Hiden book for most of the characters, even Shikamaru got his own book and most of Konoha twelve were featured in a perfect day for wedding so why not Hinata. Its not fair, we want to see development on her, even if Kishimoto can't do the romance right.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 5: Friends**

 **Authors Note:** Next chapter is here, hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Naruto looked at the book recovering from the emotional turmoil he felt from the last entry, memories better left forgotten emerging. To take his mind of off his depressing thoughts Naruto started to think about Hinata _"All this time Hinata wanted to be with me, but why didn't she"_

He thought back to the shy young girl, her blushing face and how she always stuttered and seemed scared of him, but then how brave she was when she fought Neji and the way she helped him during the Chunin exams.

" _There's still so much I don't know about her."_ He mused as he looked at the book, wanting to know why she always acted so weird, wanting to get closer to befriend her and find out just why she never did before. Naruto opens the next bookmark this one had a pressed flower in it with white fuzzy petals that had six yellow ball like things in the center.

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **24/ 01/ AC 216**_

 _Today something amazing happened, these two weeks since I started the academy I've been trying to work the courage to talk to Naruto-Kun, but I always shy away at the last second. Naruto-Kun been working really hard and trying to make friends, but almost all the kids avoid him all tell him to go away, I just feel so afraid when Naruto-Kun is around so many people and I don't want to ruin his chance of making friends by accident, when he's trying so hard. I tried to approach him after the academy, but Ko always stops me._

 _Recently Naruto-Kun has been trying to befriend a pink haired girl and her blond haired friend, but they always turn him down, in a mean way. Over the past two weeks those two girl's sort of became the popular group, so it's no wonder Naruto-Kun wants to befriend them, if he does then he would make a lot of friends fast. He's not interested in me since I'm so quiet and don't socialise, I hate this, Naruto-Kun just wants a friend yet I can't do anything, it hurts every time I see him get rejected and worse the kids seem to be getting meaner, every time he tries._

 _But today was the day I set my sights on befriending him, I told myself the whole day that "today for sure I'll befriend Naruto-Kun" the reason why was because I had a plan._

* * *

Naruto read the entry and felt bad, he was so focused on trying to become popular and make friends he ignored the one person that actually wanted to be his friend. He was kind of surprised to read Hinata had a whole plan and wondered what happened to it, Hinata never really approached him or played with so were they friends. "We're friends right Hinata?" He sighed. _"At least I thought we were."_ He thought, now that he thought about, could he really call Hinata a friend _"I always just called people my friends, but I never had any idea what it meant to be friends in the first place."_

Memories of all his friends flashed through his mind _"I just started calling them my friends, but they never said anything if they saw me as such, I hardly even know most of them, especially Hinata."_

As he looked he realised that Hinata, was happy at the start and wondered if her plan really worked _"Do you think of me as a friend even after everything I've done, how I acted, do I even deserve to be your friend."_ He pondered, before getting back to the book _"Well, I'll just have to find out, if we're not friends then I'll just have to befriend her."_ He went back to reading the book.

* * *

 _My plan was simple go, up and talk to Naruto-Kun, or at least get close enough for him to notice me, once he did, he was sure to start talking to me and would eventually ask to be my friend like he does to the other students. But I had to do it when no one was around, after the academy was the best chance to get him alone, so I lied and told Ko I was going to go to the Library and that he could fetch me later._

 _I felt guilty about it, but he was just in the way and I needed to do this._

* * *

Naruto tried to imaging Hinata lying and just couldn't see it _"Though I doubt anyone wouldn't believe her, she's just so trustworthy and kind, even if she lied everyone would just assume it's true."_

* * *

 _The academy day started like any other, Naruto-Kun came in slightly late and our teacher glared and tried to throw him out. Since day one, our teacher has tried to sabotage Naruto-Kun and even kicked him out for no good reason. Though Naruto-Kun is sure to get him back with a prank and besides, he deserves it anyway always treating Naruto-Kun so badly. Naruto-Kun's pranks are always good for a laugh and you can tell that he means no harm and only wants to have fun or get back at people._

"Finally someone gets it! Those Teme's deserved my awesome pranks" Naruto proclaimed, "I wish I paid more attention to Hinata, I've never heard her laugh before." He sulked at that "Next time I see her I am so making her laugh."

* * *

 _Class went on like normal Naruto-Kun trying to learn and the teacher sabotaging his efforts. When we broke for lunch Naruto-Kun was out of his seat, I followed like I always do, I thought he would have brought instant Ramen like he did the past few weeks. Beside the first day I didn't have an opportunity to try sharing my lunch with Naruto-Kun and I started making it myself too and bringing an extra bento along._

 _I followed like always ways, but was surprised when I saw him leave the academy._

* * *

"Wait always? Has Hinata been stalking me or something." Naruto asked as he read _"Neh, it couldn't be, Hinata's not like that."_ He told himself, if he only knew. _"I wonder what Hinata's lunches would taste like."_ He wondered happy that someone made him lunch and wondering if he could ask her next time, he's never had a home cooked meal before.

* * *

 _I followed him to a restaurant a Ramen shop called Ichiraku, Naruto-Kun seemed a regular with how he greeted the owner and waitress. Naruto-Kun decided to eat out today, I watched as he ate his Ramen with his usual gusto and was happy to see the adults treating Naruto-Kun right unlike the rest of the adults._

 _Naruto-Kun seemed to really like this Ramen I've never really had it before, but I'll think I'll try it one day and also see if I can get the recipe from the owner. If I'm lucky I might be able to cook for Naruto-Kun one day._

 _I started eating my own as I hid behind the wall, I thought about going in and ordering Ramen myself, but was afraid Naruto-Kun would realise I was following him. So I stayed put and watched, when Naruto-Kun was finished, we walked back to the academy as lessons started._

* * *

Naruto felt weird that Hinata followed him, but saw no harm considering what she wanted to do, especially when she said she wanted to make him ramen. _"I should treat her to some Ramen some time, Ah Ramen the food of the gods."_

* * *

 _Class went on as usual, but the teacher gave us homework for the first time and suggested some books we could use, before we were let out for the day._

 _I left and followed Naruto-Kun hoping to get a chance to talk to him, with Ko out of the way, but Naruto-Kun didn't go to the swing like he usually does and watch with a lonely face as the parents picked up their children._

 _Instead, he went to the library, I was surprised I never expected Naruto-Kun to go there… I giggled a bit when I thought about Naruto-Kun trying to read books wearing glasses and falling asleep. Naruto-Kun never seemed like the book type, but I was delighted to learn something new about him._

* * *

"I'm not that bad." He argued and as if proving a point all the time's he fell asleep in class or from reading a book. A blush of embarrassment making its way on his face Naruto shook his head and kept reading.

* * *

 _But as soon as Naruto-Kun went into the library, I heard shouting I ran to the door only to see Naruto-Kun being chased out by the librarian. I was so angry at seeing that the librarian actually chase Naruto-Kun out and worse yet, when Naruto-Kun told her that he needed to get a book for study's the librarian shouted to bad and called Naruto-Kun a demon saying that he didn't deserve to be here, she then grabbed a nearby broom and held it threateningly at Naruto-Kun._

 _I was so scared when she did that and was worried that Naruto-Kun was going to get hurt and then he ran, but when he passed me Naruto-Kun looked like he was crying. I was happy the librarian didn't chase him, but I hated seeing Naruto-Kun treated like that, he couldn't even study without people interfering._

* * *

"I remember, that mean old bat would never let me in the library whenever I tried to get a book." Naruto said, times when he actually tried to study on his own, wanting to fulfill his dream, came to mind. _"I can't believe Hinata saw that, I always thought everyone else ignored how everyone treated me and just didn't care."_

* * *

 _I followed Naruto-Kun he went back to the front of the academy and sat on the swing I always see him sit on when the day is over. He looked so sad and lonely, I was going to walk over, I kept telling myself that I could do it, but no matter how hard I tried my feet wouldn't move. Naruto-Kun needed me and I just to stood there watching like the coward I am._

* * *

" _You're not a coward Hinata, you're strong and brave you just have a hard time showing it."_ Naruto though memories of how Hinata stood up for Neji and how she went out of her comfort zone to help him before the finals.

* * *

 _And then it happened, I stepped back and bumped into something turning around I saw some older boys, I tried to apologise, but they pushed me over and started insulting me. It was like the time all those weeks ago when Naruto-Kun saved me the first time, they made fun my eyes and called me freak and I just stood there and took it._

* * *

Naruto grew angry as he read and saw red "Why didn't' those bullies just leave her alone." He growled, angry that the nicest person he met was being treated so badly.

* * *

 _Just as the boys were going to get physical I heard someone shout "Leave her alone!" as I looked up I saw Naruto-Kun punching what looked like the leader of the group. He saved me again, even though I didn't deserve it, even though I couldn't help him when he needed it. Why did he help someone like? I asked as I watched the fight escalate and Naruto-Kun fought off the three boys. I didn't deserve his kindness or help, I deserved what those boys were going to me._

* * *

"Why wouldn't I help you, you didn't deserve to be hurt and you wanted to help me Hinata." Naruto spoke as he read, not able to believe Hinata actually thought she deserved to be beaten up and picked on.

* * *

 _Naruto-Kun was able to fight off the boys even though he was outnumbered, but he got really hurt and was bleeding, a black eye and bruises covered his face. He got so hurt because of me, I didn't deserve it as I looked at Naruto-Kun I started to cry. It was my fault he got hurt, it's my fault he had to suffer because I was too weak to help him. Naruto-Kun came up to me and asked if I was alright and then held out his hand. I only cried harder he was more concerned over me than himself, he started to panic and cheer me up and I asked why, why did he save me._

 _That's when he told "isn't it obvious it's because we're friends." I stared at him wide eyed his smile so bright and his eyes sparkled, he showed no sign of deception, he truly believed we were friends. Even though I did nothing, but I started to cry this time tears of joy mixed into my tears. I shouted out that I was weak that he got hurt because of me._

 _Naruto-Kun started panicking as I did and then he focused on something and bent down and picked something up. He then told me "Then get stronger, so that you can protect me next time." As he said that I looked up to see him holding a flower an edelweiss a smile on his face that just filled me with warmth and joy, the flower it meant courage and power._

 _I stopped crying as I took the flower and held it into my chest, feeling a warmth come over as I did and I felt stronger. Naruto-Kun looked me in the eyes as told me to give him a smile, I did smiling for all I was worth."_

 _Naruto-Kun laughed and then said "There we go you look much more prettier with a smile on your face."_ I blushed as my face heated up and I had trouble looking me in the eye's.

 _Naruto-Kun then introduced himself and said he would be the Hokage one day and protect people like me. He then asked my name, and as I gave it him, he told me that him and I were friends now._

* * *

As Naruto read he saw tear marks on the page, showing that Hinata was crying again, but from the words she wrote, he could tell that these were tears of joy "So we really are friends, then Hinata-Chan." He stroked the pages and words, as he said it, his heartbeat quickened and a blush came to his face, his eye sparkled full of joy as a smile appeared on his face. A new feeling emerged as he read on, one that he remembered having when Hinata told him what she truly thought about him.

* * *

 _Naruto-Kun became my first friend today, I know he didn't understand the meaning behind the flower he gave and just blurted out most of the things he said. But I know that he meant every word he said, that he truly saw me as a friend and would do anything to help me._

 _I made a promise on the flower he gave me that I would become stronger for him and protect him next time. I feel like I could truly do it if I try because Naruto-Kun is my strength and courage, I want to be like him and be able to stand by his side one day._

 _We parted ways then and I followed Naruto-Kun home wanting to help him, my mind made up, he lived in an apartment building it didn't look well taken care of though in one of the poorer district of the village. Once I knew where he lived I went to the book store and purchased the book we told would help with the homework and then purchased some goggles to replace the broken ones Naruto-Kun had from saving me, and finally I put them all in a bag with some of my home made ointment. I left the bag in front of Naruto-Kun door step and left after knock watching as Naruto-Kun picked everything up, he was then confused, but then smiled._

 _When I walked home that day, Ko was upset when he saw that I made it home on my own, but I told him that it was alright and that I want to go to and from the academy on my own from now on._

 _He tried to complain, but I refused to hear it because I wanted to become more like Naruto-Kun and thanks to the courage he gave me I was able to take my first steps to achieve that._

* * *

Naruto smiled and promised himself _"Hinata-Chan from now on I'm going to act more like the friend I should have been over the years and I never go back on my word because that's our ninja way."_ He wondered if Hinata was behind all the other gifts that would appear on his doorstep, but shrugged it off. With that promised made Naruto moved on to the next wanting to discover more about his first true friend.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Now I so glad that all my suggestion of having Neji and Hanabi was well received and plan do to it, but I want make sure there is entry that relates to them. Also thanks for the Birthday ideas, I am thinking of having Hanabi show up twice, I just want to make sure there aren't to big of a time skip between entries. So if anyone can give ideas for filler chapters during the time at the academy I am open for suggestions.

The flower pressed for the bookmark are **Ēderuwaisu** in Japanese and **Edelweiss** in English in Hanakotoba the Japanese form of the language of flowers, it means courage and power. And in some cultures giving this flower to a loved one is a promise of dedication.

Also check out my community and if anyone wants to join PM the name of the community is below. All I ask is you try and add Naruto and Hinata stories to it when you see them.

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	6. Parents Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did we would have more development on Hinata when she was learning about Naruto and how she reacted to some of his life.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 6: Parents Day**

* * *

Naruto looked at the book re-reading the previous entry a few times, a big smile plastered on his face from seeing that Hinata thought of him as a friend just as much as he did her. He turned the book to the page with the next bookmark, this one was black and had " **Never Forget"** written on it in bold blue letters, with what looked like a rain or teardrop on both ends framing it.

Naruto brow raised at the bookmark, he may not be the smartest one, but even he could tell that all the bookmarks had a meaning behind them relating to what was written in that entry. He wonders what Hinata would never want to forget and be sure she always found it in her diary.

As he opened the page he saw what were tear stains on the page and he felt a pit in his stomach, as he had a feeling they weren't from tears of joy like the last entry he read.

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **16/ 06/ AC 216**_

 _It has been six months since the academy started and even though I'm still too scared to talk and hang around Naruto-Kun most of the time, we've gotten closer and he knows I exist and even says high and calls me by name whenever he passes me by._

 _But today I learned something shocking about Naruto-Kun._

* * *

Naruto's heart stopped as he read, his hands brushing over the tear stained word as he read each word and by the way the words were written and smudged Hinata cried a lot as she wrote this and they most definitely weren't tears of joy.

But what made his heart stop was the last line _"D-does she know about the Kyuubi."_ The blond boy thought, a terror like never before rippled through him as memories of how Hinata seemed always was so scared of him. "OH GOD SHE FUCKING KNOWS! That's why she always seemed scared when I talked to her and she's so shy around me." He panicked out loud _"That's what she never wants to forget, what I really am."_ He thought depressingly.

Naruto didn't want to keep reading afraid that where in the last entry he and Hinata were officially friends, that may not be the case now.

A cold grip choked his heart, as his body shook and sweat poured out of him, a feeling of dread overcame him and his heart speed up making him feel like he was suffocating as he struggled breath and get air into his lungs.

Tears came to his eyes _"No, not her, anyone but, her she was the only who seemed to treat me as a human being."_ memories of how Hinata always smiled how happy he was when she told how she saw him and how she always seemed to know what to say to cheer him up.

And then an emptiness filled him as he thought about losing her, for the first time in his life Naruto wanted to run, to ignore what the truth could be and continue living in ignorant bliss, thinking that knowing what Hinata truly thought of him could be a curse rather than a blessing.

But he didn't he read on, but his eyes were dull and lifeless as he continued reading not realising how import the shy Hyuga became to him with all the little antics she did over the years, that he came to cherish.

* * *

 _Today started out like every other day, except that today it was parent's day, like normal schools the parents were invited once a year, to see and discus their children were doing._

 _At first I was happy my father was going to come with me to the academy for the first time to see my progress._

 _He was finally acknowledging me in some way and we walked to the academy like a normal father and daughter would._

Despite the dread he was feeling Naruto was happy for Hinata that she was finally getting her father's attention and the distraction from his fears for a moment.

 _We've been preparing for parent's day for the past few weeks, but I noticed that Naruto-Kun was always sad and he would sometimes flinch every time someone mentioned._

 _All this time I never saw Naruto-Kun's parents, they were never there to pick him after the academy and I've never seen Naruto-Kun with them at all even though I followed him everywhere now that Ko's not there to stop me._

* * *

Naruto started to calm down as he read the tear stains becoming more and more frequent, but what confused him was that Hinata was talking about his parents and with that and the curiosity of the situation Naruto dread was forgotten for the moment as he read on. And with his inner turmoil calmed by raising curiosity, he didn't notice the _"follow him everywhere"_ part.

* * *

 _As we walked to the academy I was so happy from finally having my father's attention again after so long and was excited at the prospect of finally meeting Naruto-Kun parents._

 _I was so ignorant then, I thought that Naruto-Kun parents were just busy like my father always was but I so naively thought because my father could make it so could Naruto-Kun's parents._

 _But I was wrong, when we arrived at the academy I saw all the other students and their parents talking._

 _I looked for the familiar mop of blond hair, hoping to see another mop and taller man next to Naruto-Kun._

 _But I was sadly mistaking as I caught the sight of Naruto-Kun all alone, at the swing looking lonely and sadder than I've ever seen him before._

 _His eyes were hollow and filled with a longing that I didn't know I thought Naruto-Kun was devastated that his parents weren't there at first, but it was only later that I found the real reason behind Naruto-Kun devastation and what he was truly longing for._

* * *

" _Hinata-Chan didn't know I never had parents at the time, was that why she was shocked because she found out I was an orphan. I mean, why would she care enough to cry about it?"_ Naruto asked himself as he stared at the tear stained page, confused about why Hinata cared so much about his parents, when no else ever bothered before. _"No one really cared about my family before, even when they found out I was an orphan not even my team, really showed they cared that I've always been alone."_ Confusion over the fact that someone actually cared about something that to other always seemed irrelevant, unable to comprehend that she cared for him and felt pain on his behalf.

* * *

 _Class started as normal, but this time all our parents were sitting at the back watching. I felt so bad for Naruto-Kun thinking that his parents couldn't make it._

 _But it was so much worse, as the teacher asked the class questions, he would smirk whenever he asks Naruto-Kun something._

 _Even if Naruto-Kun got it right the teacher would just add something extra to make it seem like he got it wrong. For some reason Naruto-Kun seemed to more nervous than usual. He didn't joke around or do his usual antics that I love so much._

 _But after a while I started hearing gossip going around the classroom, which wasn't anything new, but it just got louder and louder before and neither the teacher, or parents cared._

 _When Naruto-Kun was asked a question I heard a bit of what they were talking about. They were horrible things like why he was even here and then some people even telling Naruto-Kun to get lost._

 _At first I could barely hear no one really seats close to Naruto-Kun besides me so I had trouble hearing what people were saying. But they just kept getting louder and louder until both me and Naruto-Kun could hear all the insults clearly._

 _Naruto-Kun just ignored it like usual, but then it happened, I heard someone loudly exclaim when Naruto-Kun was asked a question "What is here doing, here it's not like he has any parents and even if he did they wouldn't want him anyway."_

 _Looking at the source of the voice, I see that it came from an adult and worse yet a lot of the other adults were agreeing with them. I was shocked to find out that Naruto-Kun was all alone and I even hated myself for it. I never tried to help him and always assumed his parents were busy._

 _But I was ignorant, Naruto-Kun always looked at the other families, every day at the academy he would watch the other students leave with their families, something he's never had, hurt and longing in his expression._

 _It all made sense now, why he was always alone and looked so hurt and longingly at everyone else. Why Naruto-Kun's parents never showed up to help him, why they never came. It was because he never had any, Naruto-Kun was an orphan._

 _All the signs were there for me to see, but I ignored it and because of it Naruto-Kun paid for it._

 _But what came next really hurt because at those words the gossiping got out of control and everyone started talking about Naruto-Kun's parents._

 _Almost all the children kept talking about them having no idea what they were talking about, they felt no sympathy for Naruto-Kun and worse yet someone even went so far as to agree that Naruto-Kun deserved it._

 _Before I could turn there was a loud slam and as I looked I saw Naruto-Kun running out of the classroom and as I saw him run out I saw tears, in all the time I've seen Naruto-Kun no matter how hurt he looked I've never seen him cry._

 _My heart reached out as I saw the nicest person I've ever known cry for the first time, someone who doesn't deserve to suffer, someone who's only ever been strong and help others._

 _I stood up before I could think wanting to go after him, but before I could the teacher smiled and told everyone to settle down._

 _I watched angered that our teacher was smiling, he purposely waited and let the class say what they want to hurt Naruto-Kun, only stopping when he left in tears, worse yet a lot of the adults let it slide and ignored the fact that the teacher just let a student be driven out._

 _For the first time in my life I wanted to scream and shout at them all, the monsters who weren't satisfied until they hurt Naruto-Kun._

 _But I stayed almost in tears myself, still too weak to help him and keep my promise to protect him._

* * *

Naruto read the page carefully the tear stains blurred the words, making them hard to read he was so surprised at the reaction Hinata had to finding out that he was an orphan. He was happy that some cared about him and felt strange that Hinata was so hurt over his pain, small tears of his own started to come up again at Hinata concern.

* * *

 _As the day ended, I was worried about Naruto-Kun and planned to look for him, but I couldn't ditch my father like I did Ko, so I walked home with him ignoring the things my father told me only caring about Naruto-Kun._

 _Though I can guess that he was saying I wasn't good enough and that I should do better, even though I always cared about my father's approval I just could bring myself to care then, Naruto-Kun was more important._

 _As soon as we got home and parted ways from my father, I ran and went looking for Naruto-Kun I checked everywhere I could think of his apartment, Ichiraku the Hokage monument and more._

 _I finally found him at a training ground and I was surprised to see him training, he was just tormented and yet instead of crying he was working hard._

 _I couldn't believe how strong he was, he was hurting badly and not the kind of pain that can just be healed, but instead of letting the pain stop him he ignored it and trained harder._

 _I heard him talk to himself how he will show them, how he will become Hokage, as I watched I felt stronger than ever before, my pulse grew faster and I couldn't help, but admire how Naruto-Kun never gives up despite how much pain he's in._

 _When mother died, I was crippled and cried for months until I meet Naruto-Kun that snowy day, but he's had it so much worse, he never knew a parent's love and suffered constant rejections and yet he still keeps going._

 _I could never imagine what's it like to have no one, sure my family doesn't like me, but I was never entirely alone or persecuted constantly. But Naruto-Kun he's been put down like me his entry life and yet he keeps fighting, he gets hurt again and again, but he doesn't stop. I wonder where he gets his strength from, how he can keep going despite the pain, he has no one to support him yet he's stronger than anyone else._

 _I was happy to see that Naruto-Kun wasn't giving up and I wanted to help to achieve his dream and stand beside him._

 _I left the extra Bento box I made in plain sight and a note attached to it with "Good Luck Naruto-Kun, I know you can do it, never give up." I wanted to put my name, but I rubbed it out at the last second embarrassed._

 _I left and wrote this I never want to forget the pain Naruto-Kun went through how he keeps trying no matter what because I know that he will succeed and that he will one day be Hokage. Because Naruto-Kun will never give up, he's like the sun always shining no matter how dark it gets._

* * *

Tear drops landed on the page as Naruto started crying "What's this I'm crying?" he questioned not understanding why as he wiped his face with his sleeve. As he got done wiping his face "Thank you Hinata-Chan." Happy that someone not only believes in him, but also cares enough about him to never want to forget his pain. Looking at the book Naruto remembers something that was mentioned _"Hinata-Chan's mom is gone, I always thought it was better to know them rather than never meet them and yet would I still think that if I lost them later in life."_ He pounded feeling rather bad for not knowing about Hinata family or family life, before now.

As Naruto thought, from the door lilac tinted eyes watched the intruder, though the gap in curiosity.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Hope you enjoyed last chapter and let's see if you can guess who the person that was watching him was.

I wanted to show Naruto panic that one of his friends might know his secret, but also overreacting since he has an irrational fear about it, I also tried to show Hinata is precious to Naruto even though he doesn't know it.

The main reason I did this chapter, is because I think when Hinata found out that Naruto was an orphan would have been really emotional especially with how other people treated him. If any of you checked out my first fic "Kiss It Better" Then you may have seen some similarities to one of the chapters in it.

Now I would like to ask an important question, what do thinks better out of the two below.

I-I L-love y-you N-naruto-Kun

I…I…L…love y…you N…naruto-Kun

I am really trying to figure out how best to do Hinata's stuttering since I think it's a big part of her early character and want to know for future reference so I can stick to one of them, please help:(

 **Please review Two please:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	7. Happy Birthday

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown, how Naruto spent his birthday's growing up.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 7: Happy Birthday**

* * *

 **Author Note:** Most of you got it right and I am very sorry for the one person who got it wrong and was hoping for Hinata, she won't show up until the very end.

* * *

The figure opened the door silently, one step forward, two steps forward not making as it made its way towards the blond boy sitting on the bed.

The figure was standing right behind Naruto now when it tapped him on the shoulder and asked "What, you doing here?"

Naruto jumped to see, wide white eyes with a slight tint of lilac staring at him and a round face with long brown hair.

"AHHHHHHH!, GHOST!" Screamed the frightened boy as he landed on the floor huddled as he muttered "Please don't hurt me Ghost-San, I'm too young to die." Again and again as he trembles in fear.

The figure couldn't take it, first her eye twitched, then her lips and then the unthinkable happened the Hyuga heiress laughed "AH AH AH! What are you doing." Laughed the girl.

Naruto heard the laughter and managed to get over his fear long enough to check that he wasn't being attacked by a soul eating ghost and instead being laughed at by a little Hyuga girl.

Embarrassed Naruto, did his nervous tick where he rubs the back of his neck. "Hey, it's not funny, you shouldn't sneak up on people like that!" Naruto grumbled as he got up.

"Well your a ninja aren't you I shouldn't be able to sneak on you easily." admonished the girl as she wiped tears.

"Who are you anyway?" Asked Naruto causing the girls eyes to raise.

"You really don't?" The girl asked as she stood there.

A light bulb when on in Naruto head "Oh, I didn't know Neji had a little brother."

The room was silent, before a tick mark appeared on the accused boy's head **"I'm Hinata little sister, you idiot!"** she shouted as she kicked Naruto in the face **"Hanabi Hyuga!"**

As the young boy went flying he apologised "I'm sorry"

"Now who are you and what are you doing here?" Hanabi asked, as Naruto rubbed his bruise _"Why do all girls hit me, but Hinata she never hits me she's nice."_

Naruto stood up and proclaimed "I'm the future Hokage Naruto Uzumaki and I'm here to see Hinata." Naruto exclaimed.

Hanabi noticed the book on the bed and picked it up, "Wait!" Naruto tried to stop her. Hanabi read the page and recognised it instantly.

"What are you doing! Reading Hinata-Neechan's diary!" Hanabi accused as she watched Naruto squirm.

"It's not what, you think…I didn't read it, honest." Naruto tried to lie, not wanting to get in trouble.

"Oh really, then why is it open, it looked to me like you were reading it a second ago, I should tell Neechan." Hanabi threatened.

Naruto paled, thinking about what Hinata would do, the first was Sakura beating him into oblivion, which didn't make senses and then a crying Hinata popped up, which just broke his heart.

"Please don't Hanabi-Chan!" Naruto begged the little girl, not wanting to get beat up or make Hinata cry.

Hanabi enjoyed watching him squirm and was going to tell on him anyway when an image of Hinata watching Naruto behind the tree came to mind. _"I don't see what, Neechan sees in him."_ Naruto defeat of Neji flashed in her mind _"Ok, he may be a good ninja, but the idiot can't even figure out Hinata feelings for him."_

Hanabi looked at the book and then to the begging Naruto and she knew what Hinata's reaction would be. _"Neechan will thank me for it…. eventually."_ An evil smirk showed upon her face _"_ Well, I suppose, I could forget I saw you, if you say treat me to some sweets." Hanabi asked sweetly fluttering her eyelids.

"What, but I" Naruto tried to protest.

"I wonder what, Neechan would do and I bet father and Neji would get involved too." Hanabi mused out loud with a smirk on her face.

Naruto imaged Hiashi and Neji using him in Juken practise and shivered "Ok, you win." Naruto sighed defeated.

Hanabi smiled in victory, before she threw the book "I don't see what Neechan sees in you." Naruto grabbed the book and his brow raised in confusion.

"What do you mean by that, what does Hinata-Chan see in me?" Naruto asked.

"Oh please, I don't understand why Neechan goes out of her way and follow you everywhere." Hanabi told him and almost laughed at his clueless expression.

"Hinata-Chan doesn't follow me." Hanabi eyebrow rose in surprise at the affectionate term used by him for her sister. _"It looks like he's starting to come along, thanks to whatever he's read already."_

"Oh please, I've seen Hinata stalking you, for as long as I can remember." Hanabi stated and laughed again at Naruto's shocked expression.

"H-Hinata-Chan doesn't… stalk me!" Naruto stuttered with a blush. "Hello she admits it on that page near the start when she's talking about how you've been acting the last few days, before that entry."

Naruto re-read the entry and like she said it was there _"even though I followed him everywhere now that Ko's not there to stop me."_

"T-that… means nothing!" Naruto shouted embarrassed. "Oh really then in that case look at some of the pages that don't have bookmarks.

Naruto flipped through the pages that weren't marked.

* * *

 _Naruto-Kun went to the training ground again, today during the lunch break and after the academy, he finished training at 6:00PM today and dropped by Ichiraku for dinner before making his way back home at 7:00PM._

 _Today Naruto-Kun skip his training and played with some of the young kids in the park, Naruto-Kun was very good with them and would make a great father, but the adults took the children away when they noticed Naruto was the one playing with them._

 _Today Naruto-Kun pranked our teacher, has been following the man for a few weeks to learn his schedule and pulled a prank, by planting itching powder on a chair he sits at in a bar._

* * *

 ** _Naruto-Kun's Schedule_**

 _On weeks' days Naruto-Kun usually gets up between 8:00 and 8:30, he will rush to the academy after that, though If there is practical test, he will get up at 6:30 and train for an hour before going to Ichiraku for breakfast._

 _Naruto-Kun always goes to Ichiraku at least three times a week, though he will also eat with Hokage-Sama sometimes._

 _On weekends Naruto-Kun sleeps in and explores the town trying to find people to play with him and he may prank someone on the way. If Naruto-Kun doesn't find anyone to play with he will spend the rest of the day training._

 _Naruto enjoys playing in the forest behind the monument when he's not training._

* * *

Naruto read and noticed that almost every page has him in it in some way and blushed _"Hinata-Chan really has been stalking me."_

"See Neechan been watching you forever" Hanabi exclaimed smugly as her point was proven.

"Put why has she, I mean, why does she follow me and do all these nice things for me?" Naruto asked Hanabi, hoping to get answers to the mystery that was Hinata.

"Oh, you'll just have to keep reading and find out all about Neechan." Hanabi teased.

"But I can't do that, if Hinata catches me then." Naruto gulped at the end.

"Oh please, you've already read most of it and Neechan busy with training with her team and then after that she'll probably join me, father and Neji for training. So you have all day to learn all about her." Hanabi giggled.

"Wait, weren't you just complaining about me reading it a few moments ago." Naruto accused as he pointed at the girl. "Yeah, but I'm here sister and I've already read it and it's not like she keeps many secrets." Hinata stated and Naruto could understand, they were family after all so Hanabi would know Hinata best. Hanabi smiled evilly before she talked some more "As a matter of fact, the only secret she really tries to hide is about you, everyone else knows it since Hinata's so obvious about it, but you're the only one that just can't figure it out." Hanabi tempted and was rewarded with the reaction she wanted and one that she didn't want, which caused her to frown.

Naruto was confused and wondered what Hinata could be hiding that involved him, Naruto paled his eyes wide as his he came to a conclusion _"She really does know about the Kyuubi, but if everyone knows then-"_ Naruto faced Hanabi with fearful eyes and laboured breath and ask. "Do you know two?"

Hanabi was not expecting this reaction, she just wanted to con him to keep reading, so he will eventually discover her Neechan's feelings for him. She wasn't not expecting him to be terrified like her father was standing behind her with the family sword.

Hanabi quickly looked to make sure he wasn't and signed in relief when he wasn't.

Seeing Naruto's reaction Hanabi decided telling him the truth would be best "I have no idea what you're talking about that's got you so scared, I was just trying to get you keep reading."

Naruto relaxed greatly as she said that. "Wait, why do what me to keep reading?" Naruto asked suspiciously now that he can more or less be sure neither Hinata or Hanabi now about the Kyuubi.

Hanabi, shook her head in annoyance and groaned "Because you Baka Hinata thinks a lot about you and is too shy to say it to you, though everyone else can see how she feels, but you can't, so if you want to know what Hinata really thinks about you and why she's always watching you and helping you keep reading." Hanabi said annoyed and didn't see what her Neechan saw in him.

"I already know what she thinks about me she told me." Naruto stated, having no idea what Hanabi misinterpret it as.

"She told you and your still bloody ignoring her!" Hanabi growled out, this boy just stepped on her beloved Neechan's heart, not even caring how much she's suffered, he Neechan loved him and this _**monster**_ didn't bloody care.

" **Someone like you doesn't deserve Neechan I'll kill you!"** Hanabi shouted, before she charged Byakugan flaring with rage.

"Wait, hold on-" Naruto protested as he dodged the girl's fist's, luckily she was just over half his size so he could avoid her pretty easily. At least before he hit the wall, a malicious glint shined in Hanabi eye's as she saw it and she launched a **Juken (Gentle first)** strike.

Naruto gasped in pain, his eyes wide and even the Kyuubi felt the blow and winced and wined in pain, cursing his containers, for being so stupid.

The spot Hanabi hit was right between the legs and she watched with satisfaction, as Naruto fell and withered in pain on the floor. "Serve's you right with how you trembled all over Neechan's heart and ignored her feelings."

As Hanabi gave Naruto the Hyuga glare, look at him like the pathetic insignificant insect he is."B-but, d-didn't ignore her feelings." Naruto wheezed earning a look from Hanabi.

"What?" Hanabi asked and Naruto glared at her as he recovered "The reason I came here was to thank her."

Hanabi at least had the decency to look embarrassed, but didn't apologise after all it was below a Hyuga. _"Damn it, I hope Neechan doesn't find out, if she hears I endanger her future children, she'll kill me."_ She was very fearful on the inside.

"Then why are you acting all dumb about her feelings and asking why she did all those things for you."

"Because she told me, what she thought of me, but that doesn't explain why she did all that stuff for me over the years."

" _Wait, thought?"_ Hanabi was confused "What did Neechan tell you?" she asked before she jumped to any more misguide reasons.

"She told me that she believes in me and thinks I'm a proud failure and that she admires me." Naruto told the little girl.

" _Oh, I should have known that Neechan would have chickened out and tried telling him in a roundabout way. Though I've never read that she called Naruto a proud failure, must be in one of the new entrees I'll check it out later."_

Hanabi pointed at Naruto and told him "And you can't figure out what else she was trying to tell you?" She accused and baffled Naruto.

"What do you mean by what else?" Naruto growled, starting to grow annoyed.

"You'll just have to read and find out, but there is much more to what Hinata meant when she called you a proud failure." Hanabi conceitedly told him and was delighted that in the end her plan worked and Naruto picked the diary up again.

"Fine I will, since there obviously something I'm missing." The blond boy growled, irritated at how Hanabi was acting.

Naruto opened the book to the next bookmark this one had a birthday cake and the words "Happy Birthday" on it, Naruto grimaced Birthdays have never been the best for him and he thought about skipping it before.

"Oh, I remember that one, hopefully you'll finally understand Neechan better once you finished reading it." Hanabi stated off handily and thoughts of skipping it were stopped _"Well, I want to learn more about Hinata so might I as well start reading."_ He thought grudgingly.

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **12/ 10/ AC 216**_

 _For the past week Naruto-Kun hasn't been coming to the academy, I've been so worried and thought that something happened to him, but when I decided to look for him, I couldn't find him, I eventually decided to check his home and after working up the courage to use the Byakugan I found him in his apartment._

 _But Naruto-Kun never left for the whole week._

 _But today Naruto, finally came back, much to our teacher's dismay, over the week he was gone, he stopped calling Naruto-Kun during roll call._

 _And I even overheard him trying to get Naruto-Kun expelled for continued abuses, but thankful someone had some sense and he was shot down._

 _I couldn't understand why Naruto-Kun didn't come for just over a week, nor why he stayed in his home during it either._

 _I thought Naruto-Kun would have loved to go to the festival._

* * *

"Wait a Sec, this entry is dated for my birthday, not Hinata-Chan's" Naruto said in understanding as he re-read the entry date again.

"Yep, that entry is about the time Neechan found out when your Birthday was." Hanabi exclaimed, next to him looking over his shoulder.

"AHHHHH! Don't do that." Naruto screamed, being taken by surprise, at the Hyuga girl sudden appearance on his shoulder.

"Don't do what?" Hanabi feigned innocents.

"You know what don't sneak up behind me like that!" Naruto shot back.

"Well, you are a ninja, you shouldn't be so easy to sneak up on, in the first place!" Was the girl's response.

Naruto crossed his arms and mumbled something along the lines of "stupid, know it all Hyuga." Before he asked "why would Hinata-Chan care about my Birthday?"

"Just keep reading, though you should have figured out by now." Hanabi responded.

Naruto gave a glare before going back to reading and Hanabi went back over to her place, looking over his shoulder, which earned another glare.

* * *

 _It was only today Naruto came back, he seemed fine, but was more subdued than usual, he didn't shout or make a lot of noise._

 _Not many people cared since they just ignored him, but I did I knew something was wrong, because I cared._

 _I couldn't work up the courage to straight up ask Naruto-Kun so I… followed him again, it wasn't until Naruto visited Ichiraku that I found out why Naruto-Kun was missing for these past few days._

* * *

" _I wonder if she really, knows why I always stay in during the days before and following my Birthday."_ Naruto thought for a moment more as the gears in his mind worked _"This would have been when I… was five years old, no it couldn't be."_ Naruto's face lit up in realisation as he remembered something special that started happening on his sixth birthday.

Hanabi watched with an amused smile, as Naruto's eyes widened and he read on.

* * *

 _Naruto left for lunch most likely going to make up for the lost time, he had for not visiting Ichiraku in over a week._

 _When he got there, the owner smiled and seemed relieved, obviously having missed Naruto-Kun two._

 _Naruto-Kun responded and started talking adamantly for the first time that day, which brought a smile to my face at seeing him talk at his usual volume again._

 _Naruto-Kun eat about ten bowls of Ramen before he got up to pay, but the owner refused and then I heard something that shocked me "This time, it's on the house, it's the least I can do it was your birthday a few days ago right."_

 _It was Naruto-Kun's Birthday not so long ago, I felt so bad, Naruto-Kun doesn't have someone to celebrate with and the Kyuubi festival that takes place is just as much for mourning as it is to celebrate its defeat._

 _It's no surprise that Naruto-Kun doesn't feel like celebrating It, especially when most of the village hate him for no good reason._

 _Naruto-Kun looked sad at the mention of his birthday, but thanked the owner for the free food._

 _After Naruto-Kun left I went and asked the owners, really speaking to them for the first time. I knew them from watching Naruto-Kun, but I never really talked to them before._

 _I asked them when Naruto-Kun birthday was and he looked suspicious and asked me why I wanted to know I told him I wanted to get Naruto-Kun a present._

 _He told me that Naruto-Kun birthday was October 10_ _th_ _the same day that the Kyuubi attacked. I thought that might be why Naruto-Kun was hated._

 _A lot of people lost someone in the attack and being reminded by someone who was born the same day must hurt them a lot._

 _But that was no excuse to make Naruto-Kun suffer so much, it didn't make sense why Naruto-Kun was hated so much for just being born._

 _But I shake the thoughts away and thanked the owner, before I left. I went to two stores, one I brought a cute little frog shape wallet, to replace the old one Naruto-Kun has that is coming apart and some wrapping paper._

 _The second I brought some ingredients, which I used to make a birthday cake for Naruto-Kun, I used icing to draw Naruto-Kun's face on it, yellow for the hair, blue for the eyes and black for the whiskers. I also wrote "Happy birthday Naruto-Kun"_

 _I was happy that the caked turned out so well and none of the branch family questioned me being there, so I was able to pack the cake before anyone saw it._

 _I wrapped the frog shaped wallet in orange coloured wrapping paper and then left them and the cake outside Naruto-Kun's door. I watched as Naruto-Kun's picked them up, his face seemed to light up and he smiled in a way that I barely get to see. When he opened the cake, he started shouting, saying thanking with tears in his eyes and asked for whomever gave it to come out._

 _I wanted so badly to come out and show him that I cared, but I just stood there and watched I felt bad for it when Naruto-Kun frowned, but he quickly cheered up when took the cake and present I gave him inside._

 _I'm going to make sure that Naruto-Kun gets a present every year from now on and maybe one day I'll be able to share his birthday with him._

 _Happy Birthday Naruto-Kun_

* * *

Naruto read the entry, memories of the cakes and present, that he always got since his sixth birthday flashed through his mind. _"I've always wondered who got me the presents, I never would have thought it was you Hinata-Chan."_ Naruto smiled at the thought of the Hyuga heiress _"Hinata-Chan really makes amazing cakes."_

Hanabi watched as Naruto smiled _"Maybe the Baka will get it and return Neechan's feelings."_

"You know Neechan would always make a cake for you, as well as get a present on your birthday since then." Hanabi smiled as she went to leave "And just so you Know Neechan's Birthday is December 27th better make sure to get her lots presents to make up for all times she gave you one over the years." Hanabi teased before she ran out the room.

"Wait, you still" Naruto stopped as he saw the Hyuga girl already gone. _"Haven't told me why Hinata-Chan did it."_

Naruto sat in thought _"December 27_ _th_ _huh I need to get…7 birthday presents for Hinata-Chan, now what should I get"_ Naruto thought on about what to get the heiress, when she already has everything she could want, well expect one thing that Naruto could easily give her.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** Wow that was the longest chapter for Hinata's Little book so far, hope you enjoy it and I think next time I'll have a big time skip.

 **Please Review**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	8. I Love You Naruto-Kun

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have shown, how Naruto spent his birthday's growing up.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 8: I Love You Naruto-Kun**

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go hope you enjoy the chapter I've been planning it a long time now.

* * *

After Naruto finished the rather long debate on what to get Hinata for all the birthdays that he missed, he finally got back to reading the book in front of him the next bookmark was near the back telling Naruto that a lot of time past in between this entry and the last marked one.

This bookmark had a heart on it and written on to was the words "I love you" As Naruto reads the bookmark he couldn't help the strange feeling he felt as he read the words he's longed for, it reminded him of whenever he saw Sakura and Sasuke together, but more intense, it felt like a mixture of hurt, annoyance and anger.

Naruto puts a hand over his heart where the burning feeling was coming from _"Why do I feel this way. Who does Hinata love I bet it's Kiba."_ Naruto told himself and his annoyance flared at the image of the mutt with Hinata _"That mutt better keep his hands off_ _ **my Hinata-Chan"**_ Naruto growled before he realised what he just thought _"WAIT! My Hinata-Chan."_ Naruto was flustered as he felt the heat make its way to his cheeks and the images of Kiba were replaced with images of him and Hinata.

Naruto strangely liked the idea of him being with Hinata, but he shook the thoughts away _"No, no I like Sakura-Chan not Hinata…don't I."_ Naruto thought half heartily _"Oh well, it's not like I have a chance with someone like Hinata-Chan anyway and by the looks of it she likes someone else."_ Naruto told himself despite the annoyance he feels at the thought of Hinata liking someone else.

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **2/ 3/ AC 220**_

 _Today was when I discovered something important about myself and it felt like my heart was breaking in two. I realised something important about how I feel about him, just how much he means to me and when I found out he liked someone else it crushed me._

 _But even though he doesn't return my feelings, I will still have them because I Love Him and no matter what happens that will never change for my heart belongs to him and him alone._

* * *

Naruto read the first part of entry and his heart hurt so much as he read about how much Hinata seemed to love this person. Despite how much it seemed to hurt him, he was also angry at how the person who Hinata loves, loves someone else and felt sorry for Hinata knowing how much it hurts for the person you love to not return your feelings _"That ass hole, how could he like someone else when he has someone as perfect and amazing as Hinata-Chan by his side, he doesn't deserve her!"_ Naruto growled promising himself that he'll make the person who hurt his Hinata-Chan pay, oh if he only knew.

* * *

 _Today started like every other day, it's been five years since I started the academy and five years since I meet Naruto-Kun and in all that time I have never actually gone up and talked to Naruto-Kun on my own._

 _Naruto-Kun is always nice to me, he's so kind, strong and amazing, loyal and determined, he never gives up and always tries to help people even those that only hurt and be mean to him._

 _I admire Naruto-Kun so much even though everyone hates him, even they only put him down, he always keeps trying and never stops moving forward no matter how much it hurts he keeps going unwavering._

 _He tries so hard to be accepted to have people see him for him, even though it hurts to keep going._

 _Unlike everyone else I see the true Naruto-Kun the one that hides behind the mask the one that suffers in silence never showing just how hurt he is._

 _Naruto-Kun always smiles, but I know that it's fake that deep down he's suffering so much more than anyone else, always alone, no watching him, no one supporting him, no one caring for him._

 _He's always loud, but doesn't do it to annoy anyone, he does it to be heard to have others acknowledge he exists, to prove he's there that he's alive and not alone. He craves the acknowledgment we all take for granted, he does whatever it takes to get even one person to look at him, to notice he's there and acknowledge him, even if the attention he gets is bad, to him who's never had anyone, it means so much to have someone prove your existence._

 _Even though he's in so much pain he never lets it show, no matter how alone he feels, no matter how angry he gets, even when he feels like there's no hope. He just smiles hiding his pain away from the rest of the world, not wanting to be a bother to make them hate him more than they already do._

 _And that's what I admire the most about him, how he can be so strong in the face adversative, how he can endure everything he's been through and just keep on smiling, to keep on ignoring his anguish, to keep on living when it looks like no one wants him to._

 _I should have seen it before now what I was feeling, why my heart ached seeing him alone and in pain, why it soared when I saw him, how his smile and not the fake ones he gives, but a true smile brings more so much joy._

 _I desire nothing more than to save him, to stand by his side, to free him from his pain and loneliness. In all the years since I met Naruto-Kun all I wanted was to be with him, but I was too much of a coward to help him, to save him from the pain like he's done for me so many times._

 _But now I realised what I feel, why Naruto-Kun brings me so much joy and happiness in my life and why he brings me so much pain as I watch him go on without me._

* * *

Naruto was left speechless as he read the parts about how much Hinata cares about him, how she's seen through his masked and saw what he's truly like not the fake that he shows to protect himself.

He felt joy at seeing that someone noticed how much pain he was in, but was also scared that Hinata knows just what he's really like.

As he read how Hinata sees him through her eyes, he felt like he was burning up _"No one's ever saw me like she does they only seen me as the failure and annoyance, they never cared why I did it nor the pain I was in. But Hinata-Chan sees me like this, do I really look like that to her."_

But Naruto was confused the entry started off being about how much it hurt loving someone when they don't love you back, but then about how much she admires him how much she cares about him, how she sees all the things the others don't.

But what confused him the most was the last part how she said he caused her both happiness and Pain _"Have I been hurting you Hinata-Chan, if, so why and how can I stop it, I don't want to hurt you Hinata-Chan you're so precious to me."_ He thought in despair, at the thought having hurt one of his most precious people and he almost cried at the thoughts of hurting the only person to ever acknowledge him like he's ever wanted. Images of Hinata crying because of him, because of what he did made him cringe.

He looked back at the book, his blue eyes shone in determination to find out how he could make it right "I'll make it up to you Hinata-Chan I promise and that's a promise of a lifetime." He told himself solidifying his resolve to make things right.

* * *

 _It was lunch time when my world came crashing down, when I felt my heartbreak for the first time. I was watching Naruto-Kun like I always do, admiring how he smiled and laughed even if it was mostly fake, and I almost squealed whenever I saw him truly smile and show true happiness._

 _I always think it's cute how his true smiles make his whisker marks move up world almost as if they were showing the joy he feels and smiling himself. But his fake smiled the ones that go right up to his ears, his whisker marks always look like they were frowning and it made my heart ache at seeing him like that, having to fake being happy so much._

 _I watched as Naruto got up from his seat and walked over to Sakura, the biggest Uchiha fan girl in the academy._

 _I hated her, she always bad mouth my Naruto-Kun and shouts at him for no good reason she would even hit him when she could get away with it. I am so happy our new Sensei Iruka-Sensei stops her, he's the only teacher we had that would look out for Naruto-Kun and stop the other class from abusing or picking him, where the other sensei's just let the other students hurt him as much as they want._

* * *

Naruto was shocked when he read about how Hinata's heart broke at the start, but was forgotten as he started blushing up a storm when it said Hinata was watching him, even more when he saw that next to the parts about his whisker marks were drawings of him.

When she called him her Naruto-Kun he got dizzy and what was worse, he liked how she referred to him as her's.

He felt happy knowing Hinata was protective of him, even when she said he hated Sakura, he couldn't really say it was wrong, just because he lets her do what she wants doesn't mean he likes it. Naruto really hate's it when Sakura hits him and insults him, he was just so used to it though after years of others doing the same.

" _It feels nice knowing someone cares about whether I'm hurt or not."_ Went through the blond ninja's mind as he read on.

* * *

 _When Naruto-Kun got to Sakura's desk, I was angry when the pink haired girl insulted him and basically spat at him._

 _But what Naruto-Kun asked next destroyed me, he asked Sakura on a date, when the words came out of his mouth, I gripped my heart because it hurt so bad, tears came to my eyes as my world froze._

 _I watched, screaming on the inside that it wasn't real that it was a nightmare, even when Naruto was punched by Sakura, I didn't care I felt nothing, but pain._

 _I ran out the room in tears and went to the girl's bathroom and cried my heart out, I didn't know why I felt like that back then, it was worse than when my mother died. My heart felt like it was in pieces, like I gave up on living._

 _When I finished crying and I thought I had no more tears left I went back to class, I felt hollow and numb, I wanted to disappear, I wanted my heart ache to go away._

 _When I walked into class, though I felt anger like never before as I saw my Naruto-Kun giving glances at Sakura, a bruise clear on his face._

 _And I was wrong because I did have more tears to shade, because as I walked in I had to struggle to keep them at bay, I remembered asking why it hurt so much why it felt like my life was over._

* * *

"Wait, Why the hell would Hinata-Chan care if I ask…" Naruto asked himself the gears in his mind working, as images of Hinata being nice to him, her willing to cheat off her test, her giving him the ointment after beating her teammate, how she's always watching him, how she encouraged him, believed in him and called him a proud failure. Her blushing and stuttering when he was near her all of it played through his mind like a movie.

"No, it can't be….it can't!" He cried in tears "It can't be, it can't be!" He told himself over and over again in denial at what he read, his mind was desperate to say that there was another reason for all that she did, but he couldn't find it **"Hinata-Chan can't love me!"** he shouted as he went back to read, hoping that it wasn't true the thought of someone loving him just seemed, impossible, he couldn't comprehend that someone loved him of all people, the monster.

* * *

 _The day passed by I just didn't care about what was happening, Naruto-Kun tried to say hi like he always does when I pass him, but I just ignored him out of anger._

 _I realised now that it was bad that I did it, Naruto-Kun is always ignored by everyone else and here I am making it worse. I hate that I did it, but at the time I was just so angry and hurt that he would as Sakura of all people out._

 _The day flew by as I wallowed in my self-pity, I just didn't care anymore, Naruto-Kun liked Sakura hurt so much, I just couldn't help it the pain wouldn't stop._

 _I asked myself why her? Over and over again, but it's no surprise that he likes her, she's smart, confidant, pretty, talented everything I'm not. It's no wonder he wouldn't like a freak like me, I never really tried to help him and even though he calls me a friend I never actually played or spoke with him outside a greeting. Compared to Sakura I'm nothing, but a failure._

* * *

As Naruto read he felt bad about Hinata thinking that she was inferior to Sakura _"Hinata-Chan you're much prettier than Sakura, you're smart and talented, your kind and amazing, strong and determined, don't compare yourself to her. You're not a failure you're a wonderful person that I am proud to have as my friend."_ He thought, but as he read he became even more scared that Hinata may love him and it scared more than anything else and he just couldn't bring himself to believe that she of all of people loved him. But fortunately or unfortunately his fears would be confirmed as he read the last part of the entry.

* * *

 _It was only at the end of the day when the pain finally stopped and I realised why it hurt so much._

 _As I got ready to walk home not being able to bring myself to watch Naruto-Kun like I always do, I ran into him the last person I wanted to speak to. I just walked passed him, hoping to ignore him and didn't even offer my usual shy and quiet greeting._

 _But as I passed Naruto-Kun's hand grabbed mine and he called my name and asked if I was alright. Any other time I would have, been thrilled to have him be worried about me, but I just saw red as I snapped at him and shouted "Why do care! Just leave me alone!"_

 _When I said that Naruto-Kun had a look of hurt that I've never seen before and even in my enraged state I regretted it._

 _The frown, he made and tears that threatened to leak out of his eyes was burned into my memory and it was because of me, Naruto-Kun was hurt because of me, I watched as his mask begin to fall and he whispered "I'm…Sorry, I didn't mean to annoy you…I was just worried about you because you're….my friend and I…I like you a lot."_

 _My heart went out to him as he said it my angry was long forgotten Naruto-Kun need me, to know I didn't hate him, that I was sorry for snapping at him. When he said he liked me a lot my heart betrayed me and felt the familiar warm feeling that only Naruto-Kun can make me feel._

 _But before I could apologise Naruto-Kun ran from me saying he wouldn't bother me again with tears in his eyes._

 _This was the first time Naruto-Kun let himself cry in front of someone and it was because of me._

* * *

There were tear stains all over the page, her words were smudged and Naruto himself was openly crying. As memories of their little fight played out, he remembered how he felt having lost his friend thinking she hated him, he did just what she wanted and left. As he remembered every detail of a memory long forgotten he thought _"Maybe I should have stayed."_

* * *

 _It was then as my heart broke a second time at seeing Naruto-Kun cry, I realised what all these feelings I had meant._

 _Why just looking at him makes feel like I'll explode with joy, why I get lost in his deep blue eyes and the world fades away. Why every time I even think of him a comforting warmth takes over my heart, that then envelopes the rest of my body._

 _Why seeing him hurt and in pain hurts me, how I feel a little piece of myself die whenever I see him suffering from afar alone while I sit back and watch it happen when I could help him and take away his pain._

 _Why knowing he likes someone else makes my heartbreak and makes my world go dark._

 _The reason I want to be with him, the reason I want to be by his side to take away his pain is…_

 _Because I love you Naruto-Kun, I always have and always will and I'm so sorry that I never gave you the love I hold for you and take away all your pain and loneliness._

 _In the end, I don't deserve your love, I just watched all this time as you suffered, even as I write this I'm too much of cowered to go to you. It's no surprise you like someone else and I was selfish to hate you for that, because in all the time I've known you and despite the feelings I have for you I never once approached you and take away all your pain._

 _But I promise for as long as I live, my love belongs to you and I will never love another. I will always be by your side, even if you want me to or not._

 _Because I love you Naruto-Kun with all that I am and ever will be._

* * *

"No!" Naruto sobbed as he read, his hands shakily made their way up to his head, pulling on his hair as if he was trying to rip it off. "No! It can't be true, it can't… No one can love me, no one can!" he shouted as he huddled over, confusion, anger, sorrow and hate were released all at once as he cried in angst **"Hinata-Chan can't love me, no one can!"** he shouted alarming several Hyuga nearby as he threw the book over the room.

As tears ran down his face, he looked at the book, feeling betrayed as the familiar feeling of his tents Chakra burned through his veins and his eyes went crimson red.

His wounded soul was unable to accept or believe in the love Hinata was willing to give him, the years of abuse and loneliness forced him to lock his heart away in fear, he was left to believe no one would ever love him after his pleads were never answered.

When his only wish was to be loved, but no matter how much he begged over the year's no one ever came and now it may be too late for his heart to open up and accept the love he's always wanted.

* * *

 **Authors Note:** There we go chapter eight is done, sorry about it being dark, but I figured that Naruto would have a hard time accepting love after being alone all these years and be hurt over being told that someone loved him after all he's been through and not believe it because they never saved him from his suffering.

Naruto is hurt that the book says Hinata loves him, but she never gave him that love herself and left him to suffer alone. But at the same time he has his own feelings for Hinata and trusts her, he's conflicted over what to believe and whether he should give Hinata a chance and open his heart to her, by believing in what the book says.

 **Please Review I really want to know what you think of this chapter I've been planning it for a long time.**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	9. The Pain of Not Feeling Loved

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have had more angst moments with Naruto and shown just how hard it was on him being alone for most of his life unloved.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 9: The Pain of Not Feeling Loved**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** There we go chapter is done, I'm terribly sorry for the wait and I feel guilty about it since I left last chapter at a dramatic and sad cliff hanger. But I think it might have been worth the wait since this chapter looks like it turned out well, but be prepared for more sad moments.

* * *

Hanabi was preparing for what to do when her sister got home. _'Damn, I guess I'll just have to train with her until he's finished. I can't have that Baka waste everything, if Nee-chan comes back before he realizes just how much he means to her… If he doesn't find out now, there's no telling when or if Hinata-Nee-chan will ever have the courage to tell him.'_ She mused, a hand on her chin as she thought about how to keep her Nee-chan away from the baka.

' _I really wanted to be there when he finds out too, but Nee-chan deserves happiness more than anyone. After all, you were the only one who tried to keep this family together, Nee-chan'_ She remembered how close they used to be, how she used to look up and adore her Nee-chan.

But her grandfather and father started her training and she drifted away. Before she knew it, she too started to treat and see her Nee-chan as nothing more than a failure. _'Nee-Chan, I'm sorry.'_ A single tear dropped, her Nee-chan didn't let the distance come between them stop her from trying to be a family. She kept being kind to her little sister, even after she insulted and dismissed her. She never stopped loving the family that hated her.

' _But now we're a real family again, slowly but surely, and is all thanks to that baka.'_ After her cousin's match with Naruto, he and her father changed. No, not just her father, but the whole clan. _'Everything's changed for the better.'_

Her father acted like a father now. Her cousin was no longer full of hate. She could now just be herself, instead of the perfect heir, and her Nee-chan finally had her family back. _'It's hard to believe that baka, who can't even figure out Nee-chan's feelings, was the one that changed it all.'_

She suddenly shivered as a chill ran in the air and then she heard a shout… or more like a roar. **"Hinata-Chan can't love me, no one can!"** She knew that voice and felt a sense of dread as she ran to the source of the voice, her Nee-chan's room.

* * *

When she arrived at the source of the shout, she was surprised. Standing on her Nee-chan's bed, was Naruto. But he was changed. His hair was wilder. His nails were enlarged like claws, but the most shocking of all, was the crimson rage of his once blue eyes, filled with tears

His hand was extended slightly. He was breathing heavily and red aura surrounded him. _'W-What happened to him..?.'_

"N-Naruto… what's wrong?" She asked, stuttering like her sister for the first time. The enraged boy's eyes burrowed into her, full of sorrow and betrayal. She shivered at the burning rage behind those eyes.

"It's… a lie." He simply said, struggling to say it out of anger or sadness.

Hanabi looked confused, not understanding what set the boy off, nor how he can change so much from his idiotic self to such a scary and enraged state. "W-What's…a… lie?" She asked slowly, careful not to enrage him further, out of fear of what he could do.

He pointed to the floor where Hinata's discarded diary now laid. **"T-That… thing is a lie!.. There's no way in hell Hinata-Chan could love me!"** His voice became darker as he roared the last part.

Hanabi backed away at his words as she could clear see her Nee-chan's dairy. _'What…?It's not a lie though, Nee-chan's loved him forever.'_

She looked into her the boy's tear stricken face and gathered what little courage she could. "It's n-not a lie…N-Nee-chan… she r-really does love you!" She shouted. She's never been so scared before, not even her father caused her to stutter, but she needed him to see. _'I have to do this for Nee-chan. Why does he think it's a lie?'_

The crimson glow around him grew bright. His slighted eyes gazed down upon the young Hyuga, causing her to shiver. The look in the red orbs reminded her of a beast that was ready to attack, even more so when his whisker marks enlarged.

" **You expect me to believe that she loved me, when she never once gave me that love after years of watching me suffer!"** He barked and Hanabi stepped back after hearing the venom in his voice.

Naruto stopped for a sec, standing up straight as the tears he tried to contain fall as he struggled to speak. **"I-I… spent years…. after years wishing for someone to love me. Only for it to never… happen. Every time I was left to suffer in the darkness… all alone, while everyone else was loved by their friends or family!"** He spoke, his voice broken and full of hurt.

" **Every birthday, I had to spend alone. No one ever cared. No one ever tried to help me whenever I was hurting! I spent my entire life alone, suffering… and you expect me to believe she loved me!?"** Hanabi, still shaken, saw his point as he cried. She wanted to defend her Nee-chan, but Naruto wasn't done.

" **TELL ME, WHERE WAS SHE!? WHERE WAS SHE WHEN I WAS SUFFERING ALL ALONE!? IF SHE LOVED ME, THEN WHY DIDN'T SHE GIVE ME HER LOVE!? WHY DIDN'T SHE SAVE ME FROM MY SUFFERING!?"** He barked, hurt over what the diary said.

If Hinata loved him, then why did he have to suffer? He hated whoever pulled this prank. You could beat him, you could insult him, ignore him… but he won't allow them to lie about the one thing he's always wanted, but never had. The one thing he was told he was never going to get… something he wanted even more than becoming Hokage.

" **SHE JUST WATCHED AS I SUFFERED! SHE NEVER CAME AND GAVE ME THE LOVE THAT I WANTED! SHE NEVER SHOWED THAT SHE CARED!"** He was crying in rage, sadness and grief, being reminded of just how many years he had to suffer, never being loved.

Hanabi just stood there. She read her Nee-chan's diary and knew Hinata was never there for him. She knew he suffered, but so did her Nee-chan. "You weren't the only one who suffered! Nee-chan wanted to be with you, she tried to help you by giving you presents. She tried to show that someone cared for you!" Hanabi cried, her own tears now falling.

This enraged Naruto more. Even if he did see her point, even if Hinata was hurt too, he couldn't just concede after everything he's been through. **"BUT SHE NEVER GAVE THE PRESENTS HERSELF! YES, SHE GAVE ME PRESENTS… BUT NOT OUT OF LOVE, BUT PITY!"**

The red aura that bathed the room dimmed as his rage dissipated and his sorrow took its place. **"I-If… s-she… really …l-loved me… she would have showed that she cared."** He sobbed as his teary eyes burrowed into her and Hanabi's fear receded, but she didn't know what to do.

" **E-every time I found p-present…or letter.. I was so happy….knowing someone cared. B-but they never came to me…I-I waited, I-I prayed to meet them… t-to finally be saved from my loneliness."** Streams of tears fell, staining his face as they fell endlessly.

" **B-but e-eventually… I wondered if they really cared…they weren't there for me….they didn't do anything…b-but watch as I suffered. My happiness at receiving those gifts disappeared….r-replaced by a fear of whether or not it was real, WHETHER OR NOT SOMEONE TURLY CARED!"** he shouted the last bit at her, causing the girl to fall to the floor.

" **I-I kept telling myself…t-this will be the day…t-the day t-that my loneliness ends."** He sobbed out as he fell on bed on all fours, having lost the strength to prop himself up anymore.

His tears fell, staining the sheets. "B-But…it never did…No matter how many t-times… I said it." He looked at the girl, his eyes returning to sorrow blue as he screamed in anguish. **"They never came!"**

"It hurt so much, when I realized…that if they cared, why weren't they there for me? Every year I grew afraid…I-I waited every birthday, checking my door. I was terrified…t-that it was all one big joke…that there was…never really anyone who cared behind it all..." He hiccupped. He was sitting up now, hugging himself protectively, broken. All the fears, the doubts and the hurt that built up over the years were let out for the first time.

" **It hurt…soo much…I-I j-just w-wanted s-someone…a-anyone, to care! Someone to be happy…that I was born, that I existed!"** Hanabi could only watch the boy breakdown in front of her, all because her Nee-chan wasn't able to take that final step to be with him. Neither of the sisters knew he suffered so much and it was made worse, because his hope was never fulfilled.

"I just wanted to feel loved…to not be alone anymore…but even though I got gifts…I was still alone. I kept expecting them to stop, that this person would just forget I existed…o-or that they never really cared about me in the first place." He just wanted to be loved, to be able to be happy, like everyone else. But even when he received a small bit of happiness, it was just used to hurt him more.

"When I received m-my…very first gift…I hugged it…I fell asleep hugging it to me as hard as I could…afraid it would just disappear. I kept doing that for years, just being reminded that someone cared made me so happy. But that happiness eventually ended up hurting me, because I opened my heart up. **I allowed myself to hope, to dream…that I could really be happy…that I really could be loved!"** His head finally left its protective embrace, allowing the Hyuga girl to see the damage done, just how destroyed the boy really was behind his mask.

"Was it wrong of me to want that?… to be loved?… to be able to truly smile and be happy?… was it wrong for me to want all that?.. to not be alone anymore?" He croaked. He wondered for years, if this was his punishment, for wanting something more… for a monster like him to want love…forced to have hope that it could happen dangled in front, only for it forever be out of reach.

"I sometimes wished I never received those gifts, because all they did was remind me that the one who gave them wasn't there." The boy went silent, his head buried itself under his arms, his sobs were all that could be heard. Hanabi looked at the boy, she wanted to say that it wasn't her Nee-chan's fault. But she couldn't. Not when the results of the actions were right in front of her.

' _He doesn't want to deny Nee-chan's love. He wants it, but he's been hurting all this time because she never gave it to him. H-He was the one who paid for it in the end…The one who was hurt the most.'_ She loved her Nee-chan. She saw her watching him, cheering for him, crying for him, supporting him and loving him. But in the end, that doesn't mean much to the devastated boy in front of her. Because just loving him from afar wasn't enough. It just caused him more pain because the one who loved him never showed up to prove that he wasn't alone, that he has and always been loved.

Hanabi slowly got up. She couldn't change the past. She couldn't make her Nee-chan be braver and show her beloved that someone loved him with all their heart.

She walked over to her sister's diary. All she could do was show the boy that her Nee-chan loved him, but whether he was actually able to accept it or not, whether he could believe in love after all the pain he went through, was another matter.

She knew her Nee-chan's love was genuine. But if the boy couldn't believe in it, then he had every right to, because her Nee-chan's love became a source of pain instead of healing him.

She couldn't expect him to accept feelings and open up to someone when he's suffered because of it, not after all he's been through. She started to doubt her plan to get the boy see her Nee-chan's love because her Nee-chan's love can't erase the pain it caused the boy, because it didn't get to him how her Nee-chan wanted it. It didn't comfort him like it was supposed to.

All she could do was hope that his heart could let her Nee-chan in to fix the mistake and heal the pain and scars left from her love not reaching him.

She picked up the diary and opened it to a page she remembered from long ago, right after he Nee-chan realized her true feelings for the boy. "You know, I used to watch Hinata-Nee-chan as she followed you. I saw her give you presents. I saw her cry when she was too afraid to give them to you personally, when she couldn't be there for you like she wanted."

She walked over to Naruto, showing him the page. He looked up and cried when he saw the page. "But she really does love you… and if she knew her not being there for you, like she wanted to be, caused you so much suffering, she wouldn't have let anything stop her from giving you the love you deserved." Naruto stared at the page for a second as his hand slowly reached out for the book.

"Even if it's too late, she will still love you and will try to heal your pain." Tear after tear fell from the boy's face. Some of sadness and happiness. Some of hurt and relief.

As he took hold of the diary, he felt so many different emotions, too many to count. All he could do was cry them all out, unable to choose which one to express.

* * *

There, in the diary, read

 _My dream for the future is to see Naruto-Kun happy and if he would let me, be the one to make him happy. By giving him the love and happiness he's always deserved, but was deprived of all his life._

 _All I truly want is to see him happy, but even if he finds that happiness in someone else, I will always love him, staying by his side and supporting him. Ensuring that he will always be loved by someone and that his happiness and smile are never lost again._

* * *

The words hit him hard. It was his dream to have someone love him enough that they would sacrifice their own happiness for his. That all they want is to see him happy and loved.

It was a dream he thought impossible, but the words told him it was indeed possible. But what touched him the most was what was under the writing. Showing him the future he could have.

Underneath the writing was drawing of a blond man. What caught his attention was that he had three whisker marks on each cheek and was smiling as his arm was wrapped behind the person next to him.

Next to him was a blue haired girl. Her head leaning on his shoulder, pale lavender eyes filled with happiness and more importantly, love.

And then in front of the two, were two children. One was a boy with blond hair and the man's blue eyes. Next to him was a girl with blue hair and eyes. Both had wide smiles with two whisker marks on each cheek. They radiated love and happiness themselves.

The drawing was of a family that radiated love and acceptance. The kind of family he always wanted to be part of.

He hugged the diary to him as he cried. He wanted that future. He wanted Hinata's love, but could he believe in it. Could he accept it and open his heart for her? But also, could he love her? Could he return her feelings? Was it even possible for him to love another person anymore? A selfish thought wanted the girl's love, even if he could never return it, even if he never opened up to her. If he didn't believe her love was he real, he still selfishly wanted her love. Even if it meant hurting her, he wanted to be loved so badly, even if the one who gave him love was hurt because he simply wasn't able to let go of it. He couldn't guarantee Hinata's happiness if he let her give him her love. But couldn't stop himself from desiring that love, even if Hinata's happiness was the price for.

He didn't want to hurt her, but he also couldn't just let go when he finally received the love he always wanted.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Damn, I really want to know what you think. I think this was one of my better chapters and want to know if you think it was worth the wait in the end.

I want to point out that I'm not trying to make Hinata the bad guy, but I'm showing they were both hurt. The first few chapter were about Hinata's feeling and the pain caused because she couldn't help Naruto and him feeling bad and realising that he need to get to know her more.

This chapter is about the pain Naruto went through because he was still alone even though Hinata loved him. I wanted to show they both suffered in some way and in the end both made some mistakes.

I feel guilty a bit since I left it at another cliff hanger, but I couldn't add more without interrupting the mood I set up for the chapter and saw it best to end it there so as not ruin the chapter because, the mood suddenly changed.

 **Pretty Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	10. His Smile Saved Me Again

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have made Hinata show more resistant's when Ko took her away from Naruto after he saved her from bullies the second time. And show Hinata and Hanabi having a touching moment where they made up for everything that happened.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 10: His Smile Saved Me Again**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

To those who I PM or were following, the story ordered I decided on for updating was "If I Could Do It Over" and then this. Which I did do, but my beta for "If I Could Do It Over" is having trouble with their laptop and it will be a bit longer. And my beta for this came back first so sorry for those who were looking forward to next chapter of that fic.

* * *

Naruto sat there hugging Hinata's diary close to him, his mind still whirling on what to do. He wanted love so badly yet he's been without it for so long. Yet here it was, proof that someone had always loved him, just like he wanted. Someone caring for him more than anyone or anything else in the world, it was almost too good to be true.

A part of him, the one that was scared to be hurt again, scared to open his heart up to Hinata, had denied it. It told him this had to be some cruel joke, that there was no way this was true and that if he accepted it, he would only get hurt in the end.

However, seeing the possible future he could have made him feel all warm inside, but at the same time guilty. He wanted Hinata's love and the happiness she offered, but.. did he love her? That was the question he asked himself over and over. _'I know if I accept her love, I could never let her go, regardless if I love her or not. But Hinata deserves better than to be tied down to someone that doesn't share her feelings.'_

' _But…'_ He couldn't do it, despite his inner self urging him to do so. He was already accepting her love, he was already thinking about his future with her and the joy she could bring him. _'Even if I don't love her I just can't ignore her…or her feelings for me. I never back down.'_

Reminding himself of his own Nindo, this brought up an image of a beautiful girl with pale lavender eyes and midnight blue hair. A lovely voice serenaded his ears and filled him with warmth and courage as she told him the words that gave him hope. _'I believe you're just an incredibly strong person Naruto-Kun. A proud failure that always gets up no matter what.'_

Hanabi watched as Naruto smiled, his eyes closed as he hugged her sister's diary to his chest. He looked so peaceful that she could almost swear he was sleeping.

"You done?" She asked. As she did, Naruto slowly looked up, his eyes opening and shining once more.

"Yeah, sorry about that." He replied, giving his usual sunny smile.

"Tee hee" Hanabi giggled before smiling herself. "Don't worry about it, but have you decided?" She asked. Sure, he seemed at peace now, but it could also mean that he's decided to reject her Nee-chan rather than accept her.

"Yeah…" He paused, composing himself before he finalised his decision. "I've decided to give Hinata-Chan a chance, she knows me better than anyone else and I can't just run away from this. It's not who I am."

Hanabi blushed a bit at his words, understanding more of why her Nee-chan loved him so much. His voice was filled with so much determination that you could tell that he meant what he said. _'Nee-chan, he's a good catch. You better not let him go or I may take him for myself.'_ She teased mentally.

"Good. I'm sure Nee-chan will be happy to hear that." She smiled as Naruto got up.

' _Hinata-Chan you're right. I'm not a quitter. I won't run away because...'_ His eyes closed as he remembered everything Hinata had said, all the warm feelings she brought out of him.

"I'm a proud failure." He said out loud, finalising his conviction.

Hanabi just looked at him in confusion, having no idea why he just said that. "Eh?"

At hearing her confused eh, Naruto blushed, realising he had spoken out loud. "Sorry, I was just thinking about something Hinata said once."

"Oh…" Hanabi said in understanding. 'Well, I haven't read about anything like that before in her diary. I'll have to take another look for myself another time.'

Naruto blushed in embarrassment when he realised that he just told Hanabi about his and Hinata's private moment. "Ooooh… looks like it's something really juicy by that blush you have on." The girl teased, noticing his embarrassment.

This only causes him to turn redder as he babbled out. "N-No, no, it's nothing l-like that!" However, his quick and stuttering reply didn't help his case at all.

"Sure, it isn't..." Hanabi said, winking at him knowingly. "Make sure to be gentle with my Nee-chan."

This sentence caused Naruto to imagine Hinata in a kimono that was just barely clinging to her uncovered skin. She was sitting down as she approached him…

Gulping, Naruto tried to answer. "…wh-what are you saying…w-we're too young f-for that!" The boy became a stuttering mess as he tried to shake his perverted thoughts away.

"You pervert, I was just saying to take good care of her and here you are having dirty thoughts about her." Hanabi slyly smiled. Kami she was going to have lots of fun teasing these two.

Naruto froze as he realised that he thought about Hinata in that way and it was the very first time he's ever thought of anyone like that. _**'CURSE YOU ERO-SANNIN!'**_

He screamed inside his head. Before he met his pervert of sensei, he never had thoughts like that, not even about Sakura or any of the girls he researched for his sexy jutsu.

"Well, that's enough fun for now, so what are you going to do?" Hanabi stopped teasing the boy. It wouldn't be long before her Nee-chan came back.

Calming down, Naruto replied. "I'd like to keep reading. Hinata knows so much and understands me, but until today, I didn't really know anything about her." He grew sad at that. Hinata was a great person, he could tell that much from the few interactions he had with her. But there was so much he learned today about her and it made him hate that he didn't take the time to learn about her sooner.

"I don't think you need to worry much about that. You seem to know and understand Nee-Chan better than me or anyone else in the clan." Hanabi frowned at this. Despite being unbelievable close when they were younger, Hanabi barely knew her Nee-chan at all now.

"That's not true." Naruto went to say, but Hanabi glared at him.

"But it is! Until you beat Neji, Otou-sama and I didn't try to understand Hinata and just pushed her away and made her life worse!" The little Hyuga had tears in her eyes. From what she read in her sister's diary, she learned just how bad they were and hated herself for ever treating her Nee-chan as anything other than family.

Seeing she was upset, Naruto patted the little girl on the head and smiled at her. "Hey now, don't worry. It's obvious both you and Hinata-Chan care about each other lots. Hinata-Chan will never blame you and will just be happy to have her Imouto back."

This caused the girl to look away and hide her blush. No one but her sister ever treated her with such affection and care.

"You're right." She mumbled before slapping his hand away, acting tough. "But if you ever hurt Nee-chan then you're going to pay." She glared, though if Naruto looked closely, he would see she didn't really mean it.

But this reminded Naruto of Hinata's father's early words and imaged an angry Hiashi carrying the family katana and little Hanabi by him with her own wakizashi. Both their Byakugan were active as they glared at him with the intent to kill.

"Yes ma'am!" He saluted, sweating a bit at the thought of the two Hyuga out to get him.

Hanabi blinked back in confusion. "Ok…" She wasn't expecting him to react like that. "Well hurry up and open that book, Nee-chan will be back soon.

Naruto did what she said, taking a seat on the bed with Hanabi following, he opened to the next book mark. This one had sunflower on it with a smiley face on it.

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **2/ 6/ AC 220**_

 _It's been three months since I... snapped at Naruto-Kun and true to his word, he kept his distance. I hate myself so much for what I said to him back then and want nothing more to go up and apologise to him._

 _I love him so much, yet I'm scared that he would hate me. That I would just make matters worse, so I kept my distance and watched him like I always do._

* * *

After reading this, Naruto felt guilty. If only he tried to speak with Hinata sooner after their last encounter back then. But he was so scared after she got angry at him, he just couldn't bring himself to do it.

He didn't think he could have taken her rejection again from one he thought of as a friend. _'Hinata-Chan… you felt the same. You were just scared of rejection.'_

Hanabi watched as Naruto caressed the diary's page as he re-read the words. She couldn't help the pang of jealousy she felt as he gave her Nee-chan's diary such a loving look.

* * *

 _I felt so depressed because no matter what happened, I just couldn't work up the courage to speak to him again. I was haunted so much by it, but that ended all today._

 _It was an uneventful day at the academy and I failed once more to speak to Naruto-Kun. When I got back I just wanted to cry in my room._

* * *

This hurt Naruto as he read. He felt hurt after that event too, but clearly Hinata had it worse.

* * *

 _But my Otou-sama greeted me with his cold glare and ordered me to the training room. There, he made me fight my Imouto. It hurt so much seeing her ready to fight me. She didn't even acknowledge my presence as I entered the room._

 _We used to be so close before, always smiling, but those days were gone as my Imouto became as cold hearted as our Otou-sama._

 _I didn't want to fight her. Despite the distance growing between us, I still loved her and couldn't bring myself to hurt her. But I couldn't bring myself to voice my defiance to my Otou-sama._

 _Hanabi-Chan didn't have the same mind, she rushed me ruthlessly before our farther even gave the signal to begin._

 _She didn't hold back and I tried to defend myself as much as possible, but no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't bring myself to hurt my precious Imouto._

 _I was soundly beaten and injured by my own Imouto. It hurt all over, but it paled in comparison to the pain I felt as both Hanabi-Chan and Otou-sama looked down at me with disappointment._

 _I was a failure. I couldn't help Naruto-Kun and I could help Hanabi-Chan either. Both left me there on the floor as I cried. Ko tried to help me, but I pushed him away and ran._

 _I couldn't take it! I wanted to escape from that place. I wanted my adorable, cute Imouto that loved me so much and a Otou-sama that didn't hate me._

* * *

As Naruto finished reading that part, he sent a glare to the little Hyuga who was looking at him apologetically.

Hanabi squirmed under his gaze as she saw the disappointment and anger behind his eyes. "I'm sorry. I know what I did was wrong, but I couldn't help it. Otou-sama and the elders wanted me to be the perfect heiress and kept telling me to not be like Hinata." She tried to explain with tears in her eyes. But that wasn't good enough for Naruto. The parts he just read were smudged with tear marks, clearly showing how hurt Hinata-Chan was.

"You will apologise and fix this." It wasn't a request, but a demand. Hanabi could only nod, she wanted to make up with her Nee-chan also.

"I will, I promise." Right when Naruto was to begin reading again they heard footsteps along with a soft voice calling.

"I'm home!"

The voice that said it though was one Naruto was all too familiar with as it brought a surge of warmth and panic from within him. _'Hinata-Chan!'_

He panicked, his heart racing as the sound of steps got closer and closer. He wasn't ready, he accepted that he needs to talk to her, but he just wasn't ready.

There was still so much more he wanted to know about her, but also it was just too soon for him after only just finding out about her true feelings for him.

Hanabi watched as Naruto breathing became erratic and looked around for somewhere to hide. Spotting another set of sliding doors to the side Naruto ran and opened them, hiding inside.

Hanabi just blinked as Naruto hid himself in her Nee-chan's closest. She could get why, but seeing him panic so much wasn't what she expected.

"Hanabi-Chan!?" Hinata's voice sounded as she opened the door. Panicking herself, Hanabi quickly stood up, making sure to stand in front of the diary to hide it.

"Hi Nee-chan." She greeted, trying to hide her emotions and not glance at her Nee-chan's closet.

"What are you doing here?" Hinata questioned, surprised to see her little Imouto in her room.

"I-I was waiting for you. I was wondering if we could train together and hang out like we used to. I mean it's been years since we just hung out and acted like sisters…" This brought back bad memories, but she needed to keep her Nee-chan away for now. She also promised Naruto she would make up with her, but she found it hard to do so, no matter how many times she tried.

Hinata looked at her Imouto and tears started welling up. "Nee-chan!" Hanabi screamed as her sister started crying.

Before she could say another word, Hinata hugged her Imouto with all her might. "I'm sorry… i-it's j-just been so long since you called me Nee-chan." Hinata sobbed as she hugged her Imouto for the first time in ages.

Finally, having her Nee-chan hug her again Hanabi started to sob too. "Onee-chan I-I'm s-so sorry." Hanabi sobbed. She saw herself as a child, how Hinata always comforted her, how she always played with her no matter how tired she was. And her Nee-chan fall asleep, tired from training and her younger self pulled a blanket over them as she cuddled to her Nee-chan.

Her Nee-chan always made time for her, even though she was tired, even though she would fall asleep as they played together. She still came to her room almost every night after training, no matter how tired she got, just to play with her.

But she pushed her away and lost those days where they could just be sisters and hang out. "I'm sorry Nee-chan, I'm sorry." Hanabi cried into her Nee-chan, hugging her as much as she possibly could.

"It's alright Imouto." Hinata just hugged her back, whispering smoothing words in her ear. After almost 4 years, her Imouto was back.

"Come on, let's train and then we can take a bath and play like we used to." Hinata pulled away, smiling at Hanabi with tears in her eyes.

Hanabi replied, tears staining her own face. "Ok Nee-chan" Hinata held Hanabi's hand as they walked out to the training room.

Hanabi was smiling happily the first time in years. What was she thinking, Hinata wasn't just her Nee-chan, but the Okaa-san she never had and she almost lost her and the love she always gave her unconditionally.

Before the sisters left the room, Hanabi glanced back. _'Thank Naruto-Kun.'_

Until today, despite wanting to reconcile with her sister, she didn't. She was scared that it was too late to restore their relationship to what it was. But she was wrong and thanks to Naruto unknowingly forcing her into a situation where she had to face her sister, they can finally put the past behind them.

As the door closed, Naruto popped out of the closet, smiling at the fact Hanabi and Hinata finally made up.

Right when he was about to get up he felt something on top of him. Looking up, he saw very revealing set of black lingerie that was on its hanger. Blushing, Naruto shot up, looking up at the ceiling so as not to see said underwear and imagine Hinata wearing it.

However, soon realising the situation he would be in if someone saw him in here with those on the floor, he quickly picked them up and shoved them back in the closet.

But not before he caught a glimpse of their size. _'Kami Hinata-Chan's a C cup? No wonder her b…'_ He cut off his own thoughts as he realised what he was about to say.

"Curse you Ero-sannin to the seven circles of hell!" He almost shouted. Shaking himself to prevent anymore perverted thoughts, he picked up the diary and sat down finding the place he was at.

* * *

 _I ran as far as I could. Crying my eyes out, not caring who saw me. I just couldn't take my family looking at me like that, like a failure._

 _But, I suddenly came to a stop as I crashed into someone. Looking at who it was, I shook in fear as I spotted the three boys who bullied me all those years ago, and wrecked Naruto's beautiful red scarf._

 _I saw the boy looking down at something and I do the same only to see that I caused him to spill his ice cream._

 _I shook once more even more as the boys grabbed me and took me away to the forest by the academy._

 _It was the same place where they first bullied me and the day I meet my beloved Naruto-Kun. I apologised but they didn't care and they demanded that I apologise and I said it again. But then one of them noticed my eyes and started saying that I thought I was better than them when I clearly didn't._

 _They kept telling me to apologise and I did but they wouldn't let me go. Unable to take it, I started to cry and tried to make a run for it, but one of them grabbed me and threw me to the ground._

 _One of the boys then shoved my head so my face was hitting the ground. I could taste dirt as they forced me to bow. They ordered me to apologise and I kept sobbing, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. But they didn't care. They only laughed at my suffering._

* * *

Naruto griped the diary angrily, his anger sky rocketing. If he ever saw those bullies again he was going to kill them.

He despised people like that who gang up on others and try and make themselves feel better. They were the worst kind of people and the ones who caused him the most suffering.

* * *

 _But then it happened. I heard his voice shouting leave her alone. As I looked up, my heart leapt for joy seeing Naruto-Kun glaring at the bullies, coming to my rescues once more._

 _Like watching the past, the boys questioned who he was and Naruto-Kun boldly replied the exact same words he said back then. That he was Naruto Uzumaki, the one who would become Hokage._

 _The boy recognised Naruto-Kun now, but don't seem to remember the event years ago. I couldn't believe it, even after everything I did, Naruto-Kun was still protecting me. And as if fate had a play in it, he was protecting me from the same bullies, he saved me from on the day we first meet and the day I fell in love with him._

 _But sadly Naruto-Kun got beaten up again after failing to make a clone, but not before giving the leader a good punch, saying he would prove them wrong and that he will be Hokage._

 _Luckily Ko arrived and the boys ran, but when I tried to help him Ko grabbed me and started pulling me away. I tried resisting, but he wouldn't compromise, just like all the times before._

 _I hated him, I hated myself. I couldn't thank Naruto-Kun for saving me and was helpless._

* * *

Naruto was getting even more annoyed and promised himself if he ever saw this Ko guy, he was going to punch his lights out.

* * *

 _I went to my room crying still. I thought if Naruto-Kun didn't hate me before, he surely would now. But as those thoughts started to take hold all, I could see was Naruto-Kun smiling as people hurt him, smiling as he saved me._

 _It was that smile that saved me so many times and it reminded me that Naruto-Kun never gives up, that he would always smile at me and never hate me._

 _Naruto-Kun is the kindest person I know and I promise that one day, I will thank him with all my heart and soul for everything he's done for me. His smile saved me and I love him, even if he hates me. I will always love him and the bright smile he makes that lights up my world._

* * *

Reading the last bit, his anger started to fade. Hinata didn't deserve to be treated like that, but he was happy that she realised that he would never hate her.

But reading this part just made him feel more sure that he could face Hinata about her feelings.

He felt like a total ass for never noticing her until now and even more so when he hid at the first sign of her. But the next time he saw her he would talk to her. He didn't know what he would say or what will happen, but he will talk to her.

* * *

 **Omake: Hinata's Private Dream**

* * *

Naruto opened the next bookmark, this one was much further along and was red and bigger than the rest making it the easiest to spot out of them all.

 _Naruto-Kun's hands touched me all over, caressing my body. My skin burned with every touch, lighting a fire inside me as he bent me to his will. I was more than happy to let him do as he pleased as he pushed his warm body into me and I could feel his chest on mine. He nibbled on my ear as my breath hitched, wanting more._

 _I could feel his hard muscles and soft hair under my fingertips as I ran my hand across his body and through his luscious locks._

 _He huskily whispered "I want you Hinata-Chan." In my ear before proceeding to attack my neck, suckling and kissing it as I moaned for more. I wanted him to so badly to-_

 **SLAM!**

Echoed throughout the room as Naruto slammed the diary closed. He was bright red as blood flowed out of his nose. "I'm not a pervert, I'm not a pervert." He chanted, trying to imagine the scene he just read in his head.

If he looked under the bed, he would see a collection of his sensei's perverted books.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Done, it's been ages so I hope you enjoy I spent three hours bombing this one out. I'm not sure if it meets the same standards the last chapter set though. I really liked this chapter, Hanabi and Naruto's interaction just wrote itself and I enjoyed developing their relationship as well as fix Hinata and Hanabi's relationship as well.

The Omake was something I've been meaning to add in, but didn't find a good place to put it, so it may seem out of place. I figured with the Byakugan that she would have one or two perverted dreams about Naruto when she hit puberty.

Now next chapter may be the last with Hinata's retelling of the Chunin exams or Naruto's graduation. I'm not sure, I was originally just going to do the Chunin exams and end it, but then I thought that the graduation may be a point to do so.

But Hinata never really spoke to Naruto during the graduation.

Anyway, please review and help me decide.

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	11. A Not So Happy Graduation

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have made Hinata try and cheer up Naruto before Mizuki even got the chance to trick him.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 11: A Not So Happy Graduation**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yeah so sorry, it took ages to get this chapter done with uni work and other fics, but hopefully this will be finished by next chapter sad to say this fic has to come to an end and that time is now.

* * *

Naruto was sitting on Hinata bed, his blue eyes glanced to the door, wondering if he should go and find Hinata. But then he realised that the two sisters need some alone time and may be just what Hanabi needs to keep her promise to him.

His stare switched back to the diary he saw two more bookmarks, the first had a Konoha symbol on it and the other had scenery that heavily reminded him of his team's training grounds.

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **10/ 12/ AC 222**_

 _Today was the day we graduated from the academy, I was so nervous from start to finish, wondering if a failure like me deserves to be a ninja._

 _But then I remembered that Naruto is not only going though the same thing, but also went through it twice, failing to graduate each time which is so much worse. Yet he still stands tall, despite his past failures, he keeps trying where others would give up._

 _I admire him for that, his resolve to never give up. Whether I fail or not, I don't want to care about my Otou-sama's reaction, but I want to stand proud and smile in the face of failure just like Naruto does._

 _I just hoped we would have graduated together….but…_

* * *

Reading this just touched Naruto even more. He was no stranger to nervousness that came with a big test, even more at the thought of what happened if he failed.

Hinata went through the same thing, maybe even worse as she had to meet her demanding family's expectations. And yet, despite that, she looked to him with pride. Trying to emulate him and meet failure with a smile. This made Naruto feel so happy, because deep inside he had doubts just like everyone else, it was his motto to fake it till he makes it, but reading just what Hinata sees in him what he doesn't see in himself makes him want to work harder to live up to her believe.

The last bit was covered in tear stains and, just one look at that bit was all Naruto needed to know where it was going. The thought that Hinata felt sadder than he did at his own failures made him want to make sure he never failed again so tears will never ruin his pretty Hime's face again. _'Wait, his Hime?'_

Blushing in embarrassment Naruto went on reading, to keep his mind off the fact that he keeps seeing Hinata as his when she wasn't. At least not yet.

* * *

 _But Naruto failed and I couldn't do anything to help him, but watch my heartbreaking as I saw my Naruto-Kun's downcast face as he walked to his swing without a headband._

 _My eyes were glued to him as he trotted amidst the happy and celebrating families and all I could do was ask why? He deserved to pass more than anyone else, he worked harder than anyone else, so why couldn't he be happy and celebrate?!_

 _As I watched Naruto sulk on his swing, his blue eyes darkening as he watched the happy families like they so often do, but this time, it was different sadder. As if the life was draining from him. I couldn't stand to watch, so I gathered my courage and tried to approach him, to tell him it would be alright even if it was a lie, to offer him the comfort that no one else would._

 _As I made my way to him though, my attention was stolen as I heard some women say "It's that boy." It was obvious who they meant, even on his hardest days the villagers saw fit to torment my Naruto-Kun._

 _I found myself glaring at them, unnoticed by the women in question as they kept talking. They mentioned that Naruto was the only one to fail… and that they thought it was a good thing that he failed._

 _The other woman put a stop to it right when she was going to say why they hated him, but not in my Naruto-Kun's defence. The tone was enough to tell me it wasn't because they didn't want to say, but just like the lady said they weren't allowed to talk about it this made the mystery behind my beloved even more mysterious. Just who could keep them silent in the matter, it didn't take me long to figure out who after all there was only one person with that kind of power, but that wasn't important._

 _Turning back to Naruto-Kun I saw my crush disappear with Mizuki-Sensei. I missed my chance to help him and I could only imagine the suffering he was going though._

 _I searched all over my Naruto-Kun's training spots for hours, but I found no sign of him, finally giving up I went back to an angry Otou-sama. But I didn't care for once, my thoughts more occupied with my beloved Naruto-Kun._

* * *

Naruto couldn't help the stabbing like feeling Hinata's words gave his heart. When he failed, he truly thought he was alone and Mizuki took advantage of that. If only he truly looked and saw just what he before him. "Hinata-Chan… if only I wasn't so blind."

He remembered his anger at his old teacher. "If it wasn't for him, Hinata would have cheered me up and everything would have been so different from how they were now." Mizuki ruined Naruto's life that night. While he did end up graduating, he also found out about the Kyuubi which only made him feel even more alone.

This brought another question to the boy's mind. "I'll have to tell her one day." He couldn't just keep the Kyuubi a secret from her forever, not after all the care she's shown him. If anyone deserved to know his greatest secret it was her. 'But it's not like I can just come right and say the 'Kyuubi that destroyed our village is sealed inside me'.' He shivered at the thought of Hinata rejecting him because of his tenant, but it wasn't because it was Hinata. Deep inside, a part of him knew she would reject him, but after years of abuse thanks to the fox Naruto was literally trained to expect and fear people rejecting him because of it. His friends and loved ones rejecting him was his greatest fear. He knew he couldn't hide it from her, it would only hurt her more, but telling her about it just wasn't easy for him.

Looking back down at the book, Naruto saw the next page was a week later, Hinata having skipped those dates for some unknown reason.

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **17/ 12/ AC 222**_

 _Naruto-Kun passed!_

 _I went to our orientation and Naruto-Kun came through the door with a headband on him that just fit him so well, making him seem so dashing and handsome._

 _I just knew Naruto-Kun could do it, I don't know how, but it must have been something amazing to have graduated after failing the exam._

 _Naruto sat down and started staring at me, only to see Sakura run past me and right to where Naruto was. At first, I panicked, fearful that Sakura was accepting Naruto's advancements to her after seeing how well the headband suits him. I know I should feel happy for him, but my heart just aches at the thought of him with someone else._

* * *

Naruto was blushing, shy at how happy Hinata was for him passing and also how she complimented him. He just wasn't used to someone thinking of him as handsome, usually people thought he was ugly and compare him to Sasuke, but not Hinata, she only had eyes for him.

When he got to the part about Sakura, Naruto started hitting himself in the head. He tried to think about what he saw in her and it was absolutely nothing. Unlike Sakura, Hinata didn't hit, insult, or ignore him. Try as he might he could find one thing he liked about Sakura other than being his teammate which was odd considering he thought he loved her.

"I wish I could go back in time and beat myself into sitting next to Hinata-Chan that day." He was such a jerk. A girl was looking at him, only for him to look at someone else. _'I hate myself.'_

With that, he went back to reading the last bit of the page.

* * *

 _Sadly, as the teams were called out it was painful to not only find out I wasn't on Naruto-Kun's team, but my rival for his affection was on the same team. Even being happy for him for passing, I couldn't bring myself to be happy for the team he was on._

 _Sasuke and Sakura were the two people Naruto desired acknowledgment from more than anyone else. Yet both ignored and persecuted him, only thinking of themselves. I can't help but shake off the feeling that those two are only going to hurt my Naruto-Kun more, what were they thinking, putting him on the team with the two most narrow-minded people in the class._

 _Naruto-Kun left before I had the chance to congratulate him for passing, I hope he will be alright in team 7. How I wish we were in the same team, Kiba and Shino are alright, but they were no Naruto-Kun. I know it is bad of me to wish to be on someone else's team and unfair to my own teammates, but my heart can't deny that it wants to be with Naruto-Kun forever and ever._

* * *

Naruto could understand Hinata's feeling, he himself wasn't really that thrilled about being on the same team as Sasuke. But after time went by he couldn't deny they worked well together. Team 7 was the happiest time of his life and while he wouldn't have minded being on Hinata's team instead, a part of him just couldn't wish it despite their disagreements team 7 was the family he never had and meant everything to him.

"Sasuke and Sakura aren't the best, but they mean well. It's not like they will ever try and hurt me…" Naruto left the question in his mind, never realising that while team 7 was family to him, he never knew just how his teammates saw him.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Done and done, shorter than the last few chapters, but still done. Hopefully next chapter will be meatier and the last one. It's been a while so I can't guarantee quality, but I think it turn out well. It was hard keeping in mind what happened before. The date is pretty random for this one as in my earlier chapters they started the academy in January so I needed to have them graduate at least a month before so Iruka would have a new class for next year.

Several things are shown from what Hinata felt about graduation, teams and a bit of her view on Sasuke and Sakura which I think is understandable since they have done nothing but hurt Naruto though out the series.

Can you guess what I was referring to at the end with Naruto?

 **Please Review:)**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


	12. It Ends Where It Begins

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto if I did I would have them get really close after Chunin exams and the Konoha 12 notice that and not surprised they got together in the future.**

 **Hinata's Little Book**

 **Chapter 12: It Ends Where It Begins**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

And done last chapter as promised, so make sure you have some tissues just in case you cry. I spent the last few days bombing this out. It feels sad to see it end, but all great things come to an end.

* * *

Shaking his head of unnecessary thoughts Naruto, looked at the last bookmark of the diary, there were a few pages in-between which must have been about her time on team 8. Making a mental note to check them later, but for now it he was focused on the mark pages as so far, they have all been about him. As he flicked through the page Naruto noticed the date got closer and closer to the current date, until it was only two months prior to the current date.

Removing the bookmark and taking a closer look, Naruto's earlier suspicions were correct. The bookmark had a landscape of his team's training grounds, the three logs, the Memorial Stone and the river were all there.

Looking at the date of the page, Naruto noticed it was one day before his fight with Neji.

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **2/ 7/ AC 221**_

 _I haven't been able to write for over a month due to the Chunin exams….and getting hospitalised._

 _The exam was scary, but I really feel that I've grown as a person because of it and just maybe Naruto-Kun thinks so too. I think we really got closer thanks to it and I was reminded again and again just why I fell in love with my sweet Naruto-Kun._

The blond boy couldn't help the flare of anger that poured out of him thanks to being reminded of Hinata's battle with Neji that sent her to the hospital. Hinata's determined image as she stood in the face of adversity, her moon like lavender eyes glimmering with courage as she held up her beaten body, but her will to never give up, never faulting, even as blood dripped from her mouth. It was their Nindo and Naruto couldn't help but believe Hinata followed it better than he did.

"You were really amazing Hinata-Chan, you always were… I just didn't see." He looked at the book longingly, thinking of the girl he's unknowingly developed feelings for, the person to always support him and watch over him.

 _The Chunin exams started with all the Rookie 9 meeting. As soon as team 7 walked in, I was delighted to see Naruto-Kun again, not that I didn't watch him train during the gap between graduation and now, but seeing him up close is just way better than watching from afar._

 _Not only that, but I even said hi and talked to him. Right after, an older genin came up and told us to be quiet, that we were attracting attention. When I turned to the room, I saw all the other genin glaring, it was overwhelming against the pressure of these veterans, I asked myself if I deserved to be here._

 _Even Naruto-Kun was shaking a bit. It was understandable, and I was going to try and cheer him up, but was shocked to see that Sakura was going to do the same. Did they get closer being on the same team? I started to panic, thinking I lost my chance to be with Naruto-Kun when I was woken up by a loud shout from my beloved._

 _Naruto-Kun shouted to the room that he was going to beat them all and that he was the future Hokage, Naruto Uzumaki._

 _Sakura hit Naruto-Kun for drawing attention to them, but I could only smile. In this overwhelming situation Naruto was still confident and ready to give it his all._

 _I resolved myself to do the same, to prove I was worthy to stand by his side._

* * *

Naruto found this surprising. It was no surprise that Hinata was shaken, heck even he was a bit. That was why he shouted and challenged everyone to chase his own fears away and push himself forward. But Sakura trying to cheer him up, well that was just…so not her.

* * *

 _We were told that it would be a written exam and I hoped Naruto-Kun would be alright. As we drew our sitting numbers, by Kami above, I thanked them for being able to sit right next to Naruto-Kun._

 _He didn't notice me and I grew worried. He was obviously shaken. Written exams were not his thing and he was already at a disadvantage. At that time, I resolved myself to do whatever it took to help my Naruto-Kun pass. It was too early for him to be knocked out of the exams._

 _As soon as the exam started, I scanned the questions and at a glance it was obvious that these were too advanced for genin and by reviewing the rules I knew that the goal of the exam wasn't answering them, but to cheat to get the answers without getting caught. Luckily for me, that was no problem. Activating the Byakugan I scanned the room and saw one of the genin in front answering the questions no problem and by the chakra signature, it was most likely a Chunin plant._

 _I copied the questions down until they were all done at which point I looked to Naruto-Kun to see his paper blank._

 _I called him over, only for him to reconfirm that he didn't notice me and while that hurt, helping him pass was more important. Offering my paper, I discreetly hid it from view of the judges in a way that Naruto-Kun would be able to cheat and not get caught. But right when Naruto was about to look a kunai came flying passed between us and my blood ran cold._

 _I was afraid we were caught and even if we were, we would still have several more chances to try. But I was mistaken, the kunai was for the genin behind us who cheated, I didn't realise, but it was most likely me who he was cheating off._

 _After he failed, one by one, more genin were forced to leave. Turning to Naruto-Kun, I offered my paper again. This was the best chance to cheat while everyone else was distracted by other teams getting failed._

 _Yet in a way I should have predicated, my Naruto-Kun refused, saying he didn't want me to get in trouble. He cares. He really does care, I respected his choice, but grew more worried as time went by and he didn't answer a single question._

* * *

Naruto remembered the first exam and not with fond memories. He almost failed, it was painful not being able to answer a single question when the guy in front of him had them all and he didn't notice at all.

And then there was the fact that he was suspicious of Hinata at first and that Kiba was using her to fail him.

"God, I'm such a jerk. Hinata was trying to help me and I doubted her." He didn't believe in the one person who always believed him. He was going to change that, regardless of what it was, he had absolute faith in Hinata now.

He smiled at how she tried to help him, only now realising why she was so flustered and cute after he turned down her offer for help.

* * *

 _With ten minutes left the proctor reveals the final question, but not before threatening us. If we failed to answer it, then we would not be able to take them exam again and remain genin forever._

 _It worried me, but I wasn't about to give up not with Naruto-Kun right next to me. If the Chunin in front of us had the question I could answer it no problem._

 _I turned to Naruto-Kun to see him shaking, his paper still blank. I didn't know what I should do. Naruto-Kun had his own dream and I wanted to cheer him on, but if I did and he failed Naruto-Kun's, dream would come to an end._

 _Slowly I saw Naruto-Kun's hand raise and at that moment I went to stop him. Regardless of the outcome, I couldn't let him give in. It just wasn't Naruto-Kun. Even if he remained a genin forever, I would find a way to make him Hokage no matter what it took._

 _But at the last second before I grabbed Naruto-Kun, his hand slammed onto the desk as he proudly declared that even if he remanded a genin forever he would still become Hokage. At that moment, the air in the room changed. No one else was giving up, energised by Naruto-Kun's words. That was a mark of a true Kage. Naruto-Kun was not only able to dispel all the tension, but give hope to the other examinees._

 _There was no doubt in my mind that Naruto-Kun would fulfill his dream. I could already see the mantle of the Hokage hanging onto his shoulders. In that moment, Naruto-Kun was so cool and strong just like the Hokage he was destined to be._

* * *

God that took Naruto back. The pressure was seriously getting to him back then and as always, he pushed himself forward. Hinata was just really too sweet, always ready to help him out, regardless of what it meant for her. Even when he was losing his way, she knew what he had to do before even he knew it.

At that moment there was no doubt in his mind. "Hinata-Chan, with you by my side, I am sure I'll become Hokage, that's a promise."

* * *

 _The proctor declared that we all passed, surprising the whole room. He explained the impossible question, showing us scars from his own missions and choices we would one day have to make. Naruto said he knew it all along and even though I didn't believe him, it brought a smile to my face seeing him back to usual easy going self._

 _But we had no time to rest, as second proctor literally crashed through the window, introducing herself and demanding us to meet her at training ground 44._

 _All the genin left for the training ground hearing the name for it that scared us all and sent a cold shiver down my spine. The Forest of Death as the genin, myself included, shivered at the sadistic voice of the woman, as usual my Naruto-Kun broke the tension._

 _He mimicked the woman, repeating her words in a mocking tone. I heard snickering from behind as other genin laughed all the tension just like the first exam vanished in moments at Naruto-Kun's words._

 _But then I saw a kunai fly pass Naruto-Kun, scratching his cheek and I watched in horror as the lady licked my Naruto-Kun's blood. How dare she, Naruto-Kun was mine and no one else's. The only who should taste his blood or any body part was me…._

* * *

Naruto could hear the eep sound in his head as he read the messily scribbled out part with a bright blush. It was obvious Hinata tried to erase that part, but in her haste she failed to make it ineligible. So, her inner thoughts and possessiveness was in full view to Naruto right now.

* * *

 _Before the test started, I came across Naruto-Kun. Seeing the scratch, I tried to offer some of my homemade ointment, but Naruto left and I hated myself for not speaking up and helping him. I always seem to chicken out at the last minute._

 _Once the test started, it took my team a few hours to reach the goal and pass, but not without seeing a single sand genin…take out another team._

* * *

He read another case of his own obliviousness causing him to miss a chance to get closer. That was it. The next time he saw Hinata, he was going to give her his absolute undivided attention, he won't even miss her blink.

The part about the sand genin was obviously Gaara. He'll have to sort things out between them if he gets the chance. Gaara was just like him, so he was sure Hinata would get along with him once he mellows out.

* * *

 _After five days of doing nothing in the tower the third round was about to start. I was glad Naruto-Kun made it through the forest with no problem. Actually Uchiha-San seemed to be the one suffering, but I didn't really care. Because of the huge number that passed the second round a preliminary round and it started right after the second. My team as one of the first to pass had no problems as we were well rested, but my eyes went to Naruto-Kun, whose team arrived only just before the deadline._

 _The matches were interesting. Shino easily won his match and it was surprising, Shikamaru and Sasuke won their rounds. Sakura and Ino drew which was only because my Naruto-Kun cheered for her, otherwise Sakura would have lost for sure. I felt conflicted. I didn't care who won but seeing Naruto cheer for his teammate hurt so much. It was obvious who was winning, but even in the stands Naruto turned the match around in favour of his teammate._

 _And then it was my teammate Kiba against my beloved Naruto-Kun. I was conflicted on who to cheer for at first, my teammate or my crush. But that all went away as Kiba knocked my beloved Naruto-Kun down and all I could think about was if he was alright. Naruto-Kun didn't get up right away, his days in the forest obviously taking a toll, but then Kiba started bad mouthing Naruto and his dream of being Hokage. I was furious with him and at that moment I switched to cheering Naruto-Kun on only. Kiba was dead wrong, Naruto was always alone and tried hard then anyone despite that, he wouldn't lose easily and was stronger than anyone. Proving me right, Naruto-Kun got up taunting, Kiba and after a hard fight Naruto-Kun pulled out a win with his new move Naruto Uzumaki Barrage._

 _As Naruto-Kun walked up, I held the ointment I failed to give him last time and Kurenai-Sensei encouraged me to give it to him. I called Naruto over and held out the container. Kurenai-Sensei explained what it was and Naruto took it, thanking me in the process. I was too embarrassed to stick around so I went to see Kiba. I was still angry at him for taunting my Naruto-Kun, but Naruto-Kun already taught him a lesson so I'll forgive him this time._

 _I gave him spare ointment and he told me to keep it for myself and that if I get the sand ninja or Neji I should withdraw and as if by some twist of fate, the next match was called I had to fight my cousin who hates me so much._

* * *

"Hinata-Chan." Smiling as he said the name, the fact she was cheering him on instead of Kiba was just touching, he really wished he noticed sooner. Also, that medicine she gave him was still in his ninja pouch though much wasn't left. _'I wonder if I can get Hinata-Chan to give me some more.'_

When he read the bit about Hinata being hurt over Sakura, Naruto wasn't sure how to respond. He's never had a girl jealous over him before and he was going to make a point to turn his attention to Hinata more. Sakura was important, but he hated the fact that he's been ignoring Hinata all this time and only look and Sakura who didn't treat him very well.

But when Kiba told Hinata to give up, he was angry. He was her teammate yet he didn't believe in her. Hinata may have lost, but she was strong and even till the end Naruto didn't stop believing she would win.

* * *

 _I went to the ring to face Neji-Nii-san. He stared at me with cold eyes and he told me to give up like Kiba. He used his Byakugan to tear down my walls, coldly analysing my inner thoughts and breaking me down one by one. It felt like I was drowning in my own inferiority and was ready to give in when I heard the loud shout of my beloved._

 _Naruto-Kun was watching me. He was cheering for me even harder than he cheered for Sakura. I couldn't back down, not when the person I love and admired was looking at me for the first time. I was going to change myself and be someone who not only Naruto-Kun respected, but myself included. I was going to be someone who I could be proud of._

 _The fight started, I tried my best to keep up with Neji-Nii-san, but it soon became apparent that Neji was superior, but Naruto-Kun only cheered louder and I felt myself fill with power. Eventually we both clashed both of us hitting dead on, but I was the only one to cough up blood. Neji-Nii-san pulled up my sleeve, revealing red dots on my arm. All I could think was Neji was truly a genius even in that exchange he was able to block my chakra points off and take away my means of fighting back._

 _He told me to give up and I refused. I don't go back on my word for that is my ninja way. Neji-Nii-san kept trying to make me give up, but I didn't he told me I was running away, but I could tell that the one truly running was Neji. He was trying to run from the fate that he held for being a branch member even when he given up hope._

 _Neji-Nii-san went to finish it and the Jonin stepped in I collapsed and heard Naruto-Kun coming towards me. I looked into the blue eyes I loved so much and asked if he thought I changed, but I blacked out before I could hear his answer._

* * *

Naruto felt so proud for Hinata. She was simply amazing when she fought Neji. Even in defeat, she never gave up. "Hinata-Chan you have changed. No, you have always been so amazing and brave, but no one saw just how amazing you were, not even me." Naruto said sadly. It was heartbreaking seeing Hinata hurt like that, he couldn't let her hopes be trashed and trampled on not when she tried so hard. That was why he swore on her blood to beat Neji for her he wanted to prove she was right, that people could change if only they tried.

And he did just that. He kept his promise with the help of Hinata words, giving him strength and he won and show both her and Neji that fate can be changed.

* * *

 _When I next woke up I was in the hospital, both Otou-sama and Hanabi visited me. Otou-sama called me foolish for fighting Neji and Hanabi obviously agreed with him. But I didn't care. Even though I lost, I felt that I achieved something and that I changed a little. That I was closer to being like Naruto-Kun._

 _It was Kurenai-Sensei who came to visit next and what she told me had my heart racing and face heating up. Naruto-Kun swore a blood oath to win against Neji-Nii-san for me! Just like the samurai and knights fighting for their princesses, Naruto-Kun was going to fight in my defence. I wish I could have seen it, he must have looked so heroic like he did when he rescued me from those bullies all those years ago._

* * *

Samurai and Knights, Naruto never thought of it like that, but it made all too much sense. Hinata was his Hime and he was fighting Neji to protect her honour that was trampled on. And it won't just be that time, but from now on, Naruto was going to protect his Hime from anyone who wished her harm, be it family, friends or enemies they would have to get through him first.

Turning the next page, it was dated a few days after the Chunin exams, obviously because of what happened that day.

* * *

 _ **Dear Diary**_

 _ **7/ 7/ AC 221**_

 _A few days ago, the Chunin exams happened and sound and sand invaded our village only to be defeated, but not without the sacrifice of our precious Hokage._

 _The day started normally, I got up to watch Naruto-Kun's match with Neji-Nii-san, I was going to meet Kiba at the training grounds only to come across my Naruto-Kun as I waited._

 _I hid behind the log, unable to face him after hearing about his exploits and promise he made to me. When I asked him why he was here, he told me it was the place he became a genin. Naruto-Kun then asked me if Neji-Nii-san was strong. My Naruto-Kun was doubting himself. I couldn't let him give up so I told him the truth and that I think…no, that I knew he would beat Neji-Nii-san and keep his promise._

 _Naruto-Kun put on a smile, agreeing with me. But I knew it was fake, nowhere near his rare true smiles. There was silence before Naruto-Kun opened up to me. He told me that even though he acted tough inside, he was just pretending and that he only acts that way because he's so frustrated at himself that no matter how hard he tires nothing goes right. I already knew all this, having watched Naruto-Kun from afar for years but hearing him opening up to me of all people was touching. I knew he never shared this with anyone else and that I couldn't let him down. It was embarrassing, but I told him what he meant to me, what watching him did for me. It was thanks to him that I could change, watching him gave me the courage to keep trying and never give up. I-I….I told Naruto-Kun that he was a proud failure and that because he kept getting up no matter how many times he failed that, that was true strength._

 _I was so embarrassed as Naruto-Kun just stared at me blankly, but then he gave me a smile and not a fake and overly big one, but a true smile that radiated warmth and confidence. He was back to his old self and then Naruto-Kun stated that he always thought I was…my heart was ready to leap out of my chest I wanted to hear just what Naruto-Kun really thought about me._

 _But when he called me dark, shy and weird, I felt like crawling under a rock, but that was all washed away at his next words. He told me he likes people like me…. It wasn't much, but to me it meant a lot. I know I have a lot of faults and people always told me that I need to change. But not Naruto-Kun, he liked me for who I was and…and didn't care if I changed or not, because to him I was just Hinata Hyuga his precocious friend and comrade and if I was lucky maybe something more._

* * *

There was more to read, but at that point Naruto heard a sweet voice call him from behind. "N-Naruto-Kun?" Turning around, he saw Hinata standing there slightly sweaty and her hair messy, but she still looked like an angel to Naruto.

Hinata walked closer to him with blush, her heart pounding so much that she was sure Naruto would hear it. _'What was he doing here?'_ But as she got closer, she saw Naruto tearing up and she quickened her pace to help as soon as saw something she never wanted to see, her Naruto-Kun crying. But she was wrong in one aspect. They weren't tears of sadness, but joy and as soon as Hinata was in arm's length Naruto pulled her to him, hugging her and nestling his head in her neck.

"Hinata-Chan I'm so sorry." Hinata had no idea what he was apologizing for. "You've always been there for me, always supported me and I never knew or cared, but not anymore." Pulling away, Hinata's lavender eyes locked with ocean blue both sporting a tint of red.

"I know I don't deserve you and I am still confused about what I'm feeling, but…. but I really like you, you don't need to change because you're already the most amazing person I know and I want to be with you and get to know you more." His words were sweet and full of truth, and made Hinata's heart beat faster. His own heart beating just as fast matching, its rhythm to hers blending to together to form a lover's melody.

Lavender moons stared in shock. Was this what she thought it was? Was this a confession? She didn't know what was happening and she didn't care, but one thing was for sure, she wished this moment could last forever. Still in Naruto's embrace, her eyes spotted a purple little book one she recognises all too well, a blush appearing the heaviest she's ever had there was only one conclusion as she saw the open page and that could only mean one thing…

 **To Be Continued**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

Yes, this fic is done my first complete fic, it was only supposed to be a little one, but took me a few years to finish. Now there was more I wanted to write like how Hinata fainted during the Neji fight and how she was kidnapped by cloud during the invasion only to be saved by Neji and her father who changed for the better all thanks to Naruto. But when I got to the proud failure part it was basically where I started in chapter one and felt right to end it there. So, you get one of the biggest NaruHina moments from both sides.

This part is probably the longest as due to the fact I thought Hinata wouldn't have ended up writing much during the exams I had to have her condense it all in one entry. The specific parts aren't as detailed as ones done for single date ones and are mostly supposed to be a summary, but since there are multiple entries it turned out pretty long.

Now I originally planned to do a sequel which takes place after the events of this one with normal story writing but decided that wouldn't fit. But don't worry I have plans instead of the fic continuing on from this it will be title Naruto's Little Book where Naruto having started his own diary after the events of this fic filled with entries about his time with Hinata including dates and what happens after the last bit of this in Naruto point of view. It starts off with Naruto being in a coma after last and Hinata by his side who happens to find his diary in his belongs and its now Naruto's turn to have all his secrets revealed out.

But it doesn't end there folks, because I have a third book planned NaruHina Children Diary. Like the first two it will be diary entries, but this time written by both Naruto and Hinata about their children, with said children finding out just how embarrassing their childhood and parents can be.

So be on the look at for those whenever I get to them, but for now I am basking in having finished a fic for the first time. I hope you enjoyed the fic as much as I had writing it.

Also added another idea to my ever-growing profile list as my brain just doesn't know when to quit. I think it is one you've seen before or as a challenge. Naruto the Gamer basically Naruto has the power that applies rpg game rules to him and those around him and can use them to get OP once he learns to use it well.

 **Please Review :)**

 **Love you all NarHina**

 **Naruto and Hinata Forever:)**


End file.
